


Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark

by Director550



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fluff, Love, Vampire/Werewolf AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director550/pseuds/Director550
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is a privileged vampire, and Korra is Lycan royalty. When two come together, they won't let the world separate them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

 

Darkness was draped across Republic City. The nightlife was alive and loud. People danced and drank; enjoying the secrecy that night brought them.

Asami walked down the dark street. Breathing deeply, enjoying the sounds of night life. The hard rain that Republic City had been hit with had finally subsided for a moment. The streets reflecting the lights of Satomobiles and neon signs. Asami loved this weather. The rain had washed away the grim and smoke the city was usually plagued with. Asami's senses were clear, and she could easily smell and hear the blood pumping through the people passing by her. It was a cool night, the only thing keeping Asami from absolute enjoyment. But that would soon be fixed, all she needed was some warm blood to heat her body and quiet her mind.

Perhaps she should just walk into one of the many bars on the street and order a pint of her favorite type O. No, she was craving fresh warm blood, the kind that wouldn’t be found in a bar keep’s fridge and artificially heated.

But who would be her target? The woman walking toward her looked lovely. Wearing a revealing dress, most likely returning from a club. Maybe she could get a little more than just blood from her. But as she drew nearer, the smell invaded Asami's nose. Ugh. Not as attractive as she thought. Werewolf. The woman clearly caught Asami’s sent as well and glared at her as they walked pass each other. Stupid mutt. If she knew who Asami was she would have bowed her head as she walked by.

Asami continued down the street, slowly approaching a less busy intersection. A residential area. Its inhabitants either already in bed or out in the city by this early hour.. street lamps hardly dispelling any of the dark shadows cast about the street. Asami was nearing a dark alley when she heard a soft whimper coming from within. She extended her senses looking for the source. A man and a woman were in the alley apparently getting busy. Humans really were animals weren't they?

But wait, something was off. The man was clearly intoxicated. Alcohol pumping quick through his body. But the woman's heartbeat was too steady and slow for the extrusion she should be showing. She was unconscious. Asami turned into the alley, to see the man bent over the woman grunting. The woman was letting out quiet sounds of displeasure through her unconsciousness.

“What the hell do you think your doing?” Asami yelled, and the man jumped at the sound, getting off his victim, and pulling his pants up.

“W-what ever I want, bitch!” He mumbled out, the alcohol clouding his mind. “You w-want some of t-this?” He said motioning to his disgusting form. Asami shook with anger. There were a lot of people (including herself) that were considered bad, or wrong. But this man was clearly the monster. His victim was laying in a cold puddle, blood from her beaten face mixing with the dirty water.

Asami's irises turned a dark shade of red, and she faced the man. His eyes grew wide in fear and he stumbled back, falling on his backside.

“You’re-a-a vampire!”

“Mmhm, and I'm feeling especially homicidal tonight,” Asami said dropping her fangs as she approached the man, “And something tells me breaking your neck will be very satisfying.”

The man gazed up at her in fear, then his eye was caught by something behind Asami and his eyes grew even wider and he began to shake uncontrollably staring past her. Asami turned to see what he was looking at, and saw a large figure blocking out the light from the street.

A large white wolf stood in the entrance of the alley. Really? No matter what Asami did, some werewolf would come interrupt her fun. But this wolf smelled strangely different, not to mention it was larger then normal, and since when where werewolves white? Asami had only ever seen wolves with differing shades of brown fur. Wait it wasn't a full moon either, what was going on? The wolves’ piercing blue eyes looked Asami up and down. Sizing her up. Asami didn't appreciate that.

“What do you want werewolf? I'm a little busy, so just scamper off and find yourself a nice bone to chew on.”

The wolf blinked, then made a deep barking noise that sounded like a chuckle. The wolf leaned back on its hind legs and began to shift. White fur became dark skin and short brown hair. Asami involuntarily blushed at the sight in front of her. Usually werewolves disgusted her, but this one was different. The werewolf, now in human form, stared back at Asami. The woman was beautiful. Strong muscles stretched across her body, hiding underneath beautiful tan skin. Her short hair was lightly disheveled. The woman smirked at Asami, causing her to blush again. The woman was gorgeous and very, very naked.

“Uh, do you mind?” Asami asked, coughing and trying to clear her blush.

“You sure?” The woman asked smugly. Her tone cocky, “you seem to like what you see.”

Asami bit her lip and shook her head trying to clear another blush. What was the point of being cold blooded if you still had to deal with heat rushing to your face?The woman shrugged, then glared at the man cowering in behind Asami.

“Hey pig! Give me your shirt!” She said growling at him. The man quickly unbuttoned his flannel shirt throwing it at the werewolf. The woman pulled it on and buttoned it up. It barely covered her completely, and she cringed at the smell of it.

“Ugh, I really hope I never have to wear a rapist’s shirt again.” She said in disgust.

“What do you want werewolf?” Asami asked, reminded of her annoyance.

“Ok first, stop calling me a werewolf. I'm not a mutt. I'm a Lycan.” She replied, “second, I want what you want. That garbage of a person behind you to meet a violent death.” Wait what? Since when did werewolves care about anyone other than themselves, And what was a Lycan?

“What the hell is a Lycan?” Asami asked, placing her hand on her hip.

“You don't know what a Lycan is?” The woman asked, raising her brow, “Well I guess we only live in the poles and even there we are pretty rare,” she answered with a shrug. “Lycans are stronger than werewolves, I can shift whenever I want instead of only on the full moon, plus we are much better looking,”

Yeah they were, smelled better too. What the hell Asami? She's a werewolf, sorry, Lycan. Still just a big dog. But why did she like seeing the girl, in only a large shirt not leaving much to the imagination, so much?

“Why do you smell different?” The woman asked, sniffing, “you don't smell like any of the vampires I have encountered so far,”

“I'm a Pureblood vampire, I was born this way instead of being turned,” Asami said slightly annoyed. This was common knowledge.

“Mmmh,” the woman said smelling the air again, “I like it.” She winked over at Asami, and she had to stop another blush. What was her deal?

The victim made another whimper beginning to wake up. Asami crouched down next to her, rolling the sleeve of her jacket up. She helped the injured woman sit up against the brick wall of the alley. Then plunged her fangs deep into her own wrist. She retracted her fangs and let her eyes return to their natural green.

“Here honey,” she said moving her bleeding wrist in front of the woman's mouth, “this will help.” The woman slowly dragged Asami's wrist to her mouth, and then began drinking thirstily. The woman became more alert and her wounds began to heal.

“Jeez, I wish that stuff would work for me. It's certainly works fast,” the Lycan said. The clang of a metal trashcan falling over drew the Lycan’s attention. The rapist was trying to escape, in his hurry knocking over the metal bin. “Where do you think you are going?”

“P-please…” The man mumbled out in fear.

“Ill tell you where your going,” The Lycan said, pointing to a spot against the brick wall, “Your going to wait right there, while the pretty lady helps the woman you assaulted. Then you will be dealt with.”

The man trembled as he complied with her orders. The Lycan turned her attention back to Asami and the woman. Asami had helped the woman to stand and was know pulling yuans out of her pocket.

“Here this should help you get a cab. Go to the hospital to make sure you’re ok,” Asami said unfolding bills and placing them in the woman’s hand.

“T-thank you, for helping me,” she said quietly.

“Of course, despite popular belief we aren’t all monsters.” Asami said rubbing the woman’s back.

Asami walked the woman to the curb outside of the alley waving down a cab, and helping her inside. Asami watched the cab round the corner of the street and disappear into the night. She turned back into the alley, her eyes returning to crimson.

“What would you like to do with him?” The Lycan asked staring down the man, “You feeling hungry tonight?”

Asami cringed at the thought of drinking the horrid mans blood. Asami walked over standing over the now cowering man.

“No way. I would much rather break his neck and leave him to rot right here,” She said snarling at the man.

“Fine by me,” The Lycan said with a shrug, “Go right ahead.”

With that Asami lifted the man up by his neck, she smiled sickly at him, then broke his neck in a quick fluid movement. The body fell to the ground with a thud.

Asami moved a way from it with a sound of disgust.

“Very nice, I especially liked the smile,” The Lycan said, crossing her arms and looking at Asami.

“Thanks,” She said walking out of the alley. The barley dressed woman followed her out onto the street.

“So…” She started standing next to Asami, “Want to maybe go for a drink?”

Asami scoffed, trying to hail a cab.

“What? I’m hot, you’re hot,” The Lycan motioned at their bodies, “There is an obvious attraction, why not go for it?” She said winking at Asami. A cab pulled up to the curb, but Asami paused looking up the woman’s hardly clothed form. She was very attractive.

“I don’t date werewolves,” She said moving for the cab.

“Good thing I’m not a werewolf then,”

“Right, you’re a Lycan,” Asami said rolling her eyes and opening the cab door; she stopped and turned back to the woman. “What exactly does that mean anyway?”

“Why don’t we get a drink and find out,” The Lycan answered.

“Hmmm,” Asami said leaning on her hip and looking the Lycan up and down again, in a more obvious appraisal. The woman held her arms out to give her a better look. The movement caused the flannel shirt to rise just high enough to see…holy fuck. Asami was blushing again. “What’s your name?”

The Lycan smirked, dropping her arms.

“Its Korra,”

“Huh,” Asami slid into the cab, closing the window. Korra’s expression turned to disbelief and she knocked on the glass of the cab window.

“What I don’t get your name?” She said, muffled through the glass. Asami rolled the window down.

“Maybe next time. Driver?” The cab started to pull away from the sidewalk.

“Will there be a next time?” Korra yelled at the moving car.

“Maybe!” Asami yelled back waving her hand.

Asami turned, looking out the back window to see Korra watching the cab drive away. She had an adorable crooked smile on her lips. She saluted the car, then transformed back into a large white wolf, running off into the night with a howl.

Asami sat back in her seat. She bit her lip, as a smile rose to her face. Wow, Korra. Wait, shit Korra! Asami’s faced dropped. Why didn’t she say yes to the drink? Or get her number or something! Damn it Asami. You had to try and be suave. Look where it got you! Hopefully, against all odds, she would see the girl again somehow. If that happened, she certainly wouldn’t waste anytime with the Lycan.

Asami pushed her head against the cold window of the cab. She watched as the street lights went by, heading back to her apartment. Alone. Asami looked up into the sky. Looking at the crescent moon high in the sky. And she couldn’t help but smile. Maybe this night wasn’t a waste after all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO  


The sun was slowly setting, its rays spreading a pleasant light across Republic City. Children ran and played in park, couples walked hand in hand, enjoying the warmth before was gone for the night.

Asami leaned against her cherry red Ferrari. Her sunglasses against her eyes, trying to block the sun’s harsh rays. Her red jacket tight against her arms, and black skinny jeans completing the look.

The sun made her skin itch, one of the disadvantages of being a vampire. Asami loved the heat the sun brought, but the need to rip all of her skin off made it hard for Asami to enjoy it.

She was meeting her father today, but as usual he was late. He probably forgot about the whole thing. Again. _Wanted to meet and reconnect, yeah right_. So now Asami was out in the sun, waiting on a man that wasn’t going to show.

Asami looked down at her phone, scrolling through some missed emails.

“Hey!” someone shouted from down the sidewalk, Asami looked up. “Lady by the sexy car!” Asami looked to her left where the voice was coming from. It sounded vaguely familiar. That's when she saw her. Korra was jogging over to Asami.   _Korra_. It hadn’t even been a day, and the girl had already found her. She was wearing a tight dark blue muscle shirt showing off her impressive muscles, _God those arms_ , and black shorts that fit her just right. Asami smirked to herself, she wouldn’t mess this up this time. Korra slowed to a stop in next to her.

“I thought that was you!” She said a little out of breath, “I would recognize your scent anywhere,”

“That bad huh?” Asami said grinning at the now flustered girl.

“W-what? No! I just meant…” Korra rubbed at the back of her neck. _Cute_. “You smell really good, and I couldn’t get it out of my head last night.” Korra blushed at the confession, moving her eyes everywhere but at Asami.

“Don’t worry! I was only teasing,” Asami said with a laugh, “You smell good too,” It was Asami’s turn to blush, what was this girl doing to her?!  Korra seemed to gain her confidence back and leaned her hand against the Ferrari.

“Sooo…” She started looking Asami up and down. Asami bit her lip. “What are you up to today?”

“Nothing much,” Asami lied.

“Well, how about I take you for that drink then?” Korra asked.

“Um, no.”

“Oh” Korra said disappointed, slowly moving away from the car, “Sorry I just thought-”

“But you can take me back to your place,” Asami said with a smirk. Korra smiled crookedly at her.

“Sounds good to me,” She said, leaning in close. “Can I get that name?”

“It’s Asami,”

\----

Asami slammed Korra against the door of Korra’s condo. Lips crashing against each other, hands wandering frantically. Asami pressed her body flush against Korra’s, pushing her tight against the door. Asami moved her knee to Korra’s crotch, eliciting a loud moan from the Lycan. Korra switched their positions, fumbling with her keys trying to unlock the condo door, all the while never removing her lips from Asami’s. Korra pulled back in irritation forcing the key into the lock. Asami grabbed Korra’s bottom lip between her teeth, pulling back lightly.

Korra growled impatiently, grabbing Asami’s ass and pulling her up, Asami wrapped her legs around Korra’s waist running her hands through Korra’s short hair. Asami was vaguely aware of being carried through the apartment. Korra dropped down, laying Asami across a couch and laying on top of her, Asami spread her legs and Korra settled comfortably between them. They kissed fast and passionate, tongues clashing in each other’s mouths. Korra’s hands wandered on Asami’s thighs. Moaning loudly, Asami pushed back against Korra, so that they were both sitting up hands in hair, and arms around waists. Asami gave Korra a shove and she fell back against the couch, she looked up at Asami in confusion, and Asami smirked down at her. She pulled off her tight jacket to reveal a black tank top. Korra smiled hungrily at her.

“Take this off,” Asami whispered, pulling on the hem of Korra’s muscle shirt. Korra eagerly sat up, pulling the clothing over her head, leaving her in a black sports bra. Asami stopped, a little shocked at what was revealed. Korra was ripped. She was breathing heavily from the kissing, her chest heaving, accentuating her breasts in the tight bra. Asami dragged her fingertips along the muscled abdomen in front of her, and the Lycan hissed. Asami growled in response, clashing their lips together again, seeking tongue. Asami broke away after a moment, slowly moving her lips across Korra’s jaw, moving slowly to her ear, then down her neck. Asami paused in the junction where her neck met her shoulder, breathing in Korra’s scent. She smelt wonderful, wild, earthy, and natural. Asami could hear and feel the blood running through her neck, pumping strong and enticingly. She breathed heavy. _No, don’t do this, come on Asami get a grip_. Oh, but she smelled so good. Her eyes changed to a dark crimson involuntarily. Korra pulled away slightly looking at her in concern.

“Everything ok?” She asked, and then noticed Asami’s eyes _. Oh, great here it comes. Game over Asami, you ruined it before it even started_. But instead of recoiling in disgust, Korra smiled. “Are you hungry?” she asked. What?

“Would you like something to drink?” Korra asked. _Something to drink? Was Korra suggesting that she…_ Asami glanced down at Korra’s neck. She wanted so badly to take just a taste. Suddenly Korra untangled herself and got off the couch.

“Be right back,” Korra said, walking into another room. Asami sat up slowly, looking around the room. The walls were painted in a dark blue shade, with different paintings and posters across the walls, there was a large TV in a corner of the room, and a black armchair that matched the couch Asami was sitting on. It was very cozy and space was used well, making it feel comfortable and lived in.

Korra walked out of what Asami assumed was the kitchen, carrying two bottles.

“So, I just happened to have this in my fridge,” She said, handing a bottle to Asami. The bottle was black and read ‘B Positive’. “You can drink that, Ill stick to a beer,” She continued sitting down on the couch next to Asami.

“You just so happen to have this?” Asami asked, looking at Korra incredulously. She blushed and rubbed her neck.

“Ok, so maybe I stopped last night and picked some up,” Korra replied, looking away from Asami's smiling face.

“So you planned on seducing me?” Asami laughed. Taking a drink, the blood making her feel more alert and energized. Her eyes returning to their pale green color. Korra turned her body to face Asami.

“I would be crazy not to,” she said honestly, smiling sweetly. “You’re beautiful,”

Asami was a little taken aback. She searched Korra's eyes. Seeing only truth in their gorgeous blue depths. Asami took hers and Korra's bottle, setting them on the ground, eyes never leaving. Asami placed her hands on Korra's cheeks, pulling her in.

“So are you,” she whispered. She kissed Korra passionately, winding her arms around Korra's neck. Korra ran her fingers through Asami's hair, kissing back just as forcefully. The kiss quickly became heated, and Asami moved her hands to Korra's waist feeling the warmth of her skin. She wanted more. Asami ripped her own tank top off over her head. Leaving her in a back lacy bra. Korra looked at Asami's chest for a moment. Breathing heavy, she growled then lunged at her chest sucking and kissing around the covered skin of her breasts. Asami let out a moan, holding Korra's head to her chest. She pulled Korra's mouth back to hers.

“Bed,” Asami ordered, and Korra nodded, grasping Asami's waist and lifting her off the couch. _She’s so strong_. Asami pressed harder into her. Moving her legs to Korra's hips as she was carried through the condo and up a the stairs.

\----

Korra awoke slowly, her face buried in Asami's hair. Her lovely jasmine scent washing over her and brining a smile to Korra's face. _Wow, last night was amazing_. _Asami is amazing_. If only her parents could see her now! In bed with a vampire. Not that her parents hated vampires, they just weren't very common in the cold of the south. The chances of her ending up with one were slim. But here she was, her chest pressed tightly into Asami's bare back. Asami had wrapped herself tightly in the furs of Korra’s bed after their ‘activities’, she got cold in the night, shivering and Korra was quick to hold her tight, as she ran hot, hotter than a regular human. Asami had sighed in content and quickly fell asleep in Korra's arms. They worked well together Korra thought. She was always too hot and Asami was always too cold, they balanced each other.

Korra rolled onto her back, one arm still wrapped around Asami. She ran her fingers through her own hair. She really hoped that this was more than just a hook up. Korra definitely wanted to see where this could go. There was just something about her. But how could she make it clear she wants more?

Asami shifted in her sleep, no longer being surrounded by warmth. She mumbled something incoherent, and it brought a smile to Korra's lips. _She's so cute_. Asami woke up slightly, rolling onto her other side and cuddling into Korra's arms again.

“Morning, beauty.” Korra whispered to her.

“Mmmm,” Asami mumbled back, still half asleep. She buried her face in Korra's warm neck. Asami started to kiss up and down her neck lightly, causing Korra to close her eyes happily. Asami could smell and feel her blood pumping smoothly, not quite as fast as last night. The wild smell drew Asami in, and in her half sleep, her fangs descended, and she lightly scraped them across the skin of Korra’s neck. Asami jerked away from Korra moving across the bed quickly, and looking back at Korra in fear. Wow her eyes were so pretty, a dark red that fit so nicely with her pale skin and dark hair. _Why did she move away?_

“I'm sorry!” She said, covering her mouth with her hand to hide her fangs, “sometimes it's hard to control…” Asami sat up and turned away.

“Hey… Hey” Korra said moving behind Asami, reaching her hands around to hug her. Asami shivered at her touch but didn't move away. “You didn't do anything wrong. I'm not afraid.” Asami turned in Korra’s arms to face her.

“You’re not?”

“No of course not. I know you wouldn't hurt me,”

“You don't know that,” Asami said, looking away with a frown. Korra took Asami's chin in her fingers, moving her face to her own. They shared a sweet kiss. Asami’s eyes slowly changed back to pale green.

“I feel it,” Korra said. _Why are these feelings coming so quickly?_ Asami smiled at her.

“I feel it too,” Asami said. She pulled Korra into a passionate kiss, moving to sit more in Korra's lap, her arms around Korra's neck. Korra moved her hands up and down Asami's bare back, loving the coolness her skin gave off. Korra pulled away after a moment.

“Would you like a taste?” She asked, a smile on her lips. Asami looked at her in confusion.

“What?”

“Would you like a taste? Of my blood?” Korra said like it was the most natural thing in the world. “You seem to really want some,” she said with a chuckle.

“I-I do, but I don't want to…” Asami mumbled out. Korra grabbed her face with her hands.

“I want you too,” she said, and placed a light kiss on the corner of her mouth, “you don't have to hold back with me,” another kiss, “ok?” Another kiss, Asami was smiling now.

“Ok”

“Good,” Asami pulled her into a deep kiss, which quickly became more heated. Tongues fighting against each other, Asami slowly moved her mouth to Korra’s neck, sucking and kissing her way down. Korra let out a moan, pulling Asami closer, their bare chests touching. Asami moved to her pulse point, sucking hard on the skin, Korra's face was flush and her blood pumped quickly. Asami nuzzled into her neck for a moment, letting her fangs fall, and her eyes shifted.

“Go ahead,” Korra said breathless, sensing Asami's hesitation. Asami let her fangs sink deep into the flesh of Korra's neck. Korra gasped but not in pain, it felt strangely numb, but also very pleasant. Korra moaned in pleasure, and Asami followed with a moan of her own. Korra's blood was thick and hot, hotter than any human blood she had tasted. It was delicious. She never wanted to stop.

Asami pulled away after just a moment, looking at Korra’s face. Korra's eyes opened slowly, and she looked into beautiful pale green irises.

“Wha?” She mumbled, “Why did you stop?”

“I don't want to drain you,” Asami said with a chuckle, she wiped her lips on her hand, letting her fangs disappear once again. “Your far too cute to kill,” she said.

Korra grabbed Asami roughly by the neck pulling her into a searing kiss, which Asami immediately returned, laying down on top of her, tangling their legs together, and slowly pulling the fur covers over them.

\----

Korra stood in her kitchen, flipping French toast and listening to the quiet sounds of the shower. Korra was dressed in just her briefs and sports bra, her hair tied back. She couldn't seem to get the smile of her face? Korra heard the shower turn off and moved to replace the sound with the radio.

“-our bodies have been found on the beaches of Yue Bay, the bodies were completely drained of blood, necks broken. All the victims were confirmed to be werewolves. The authorities refus-” Korra switched off the radio, she did not need that deteriorating situation ruining this lovely morning.

She heard Asami walking down the stairs, and turned from her cooking to look over at her. Her hair was wet and she was wearing one of Korra’s button ups, it was short on her, and luckily, didn’t cover much. Korra smiled at her, and she returned it.

“So, I know you already ate…” Korra smirked at her, and Asami blushed, moving to sit at the bar. “But I thought I would make French toast!” Korra said, flipping a piece of toast high in the air landing smoothly back on the pan. Asami laughed at her antics.

“I can still eat _food_ ,” She said.

“You can?” Korra asked, raising a brow, “Isn’t that a weird vampire thing? You only drink blood?”

“How many vampires have you met?”

“Uh, three,” Korra shrugged, “And I didn’t know them very well,”

“Well, yes I can eat food. I don’t need to but I enjoy it.” Asami explained, “I also don’t burn up in the sun, garlic and holy water don’t hurt me, and I have a reflection.” 

“Well that’s good!” Korra said, making a plate for Asami, “What about the coffin thing?”

“No, I don’t sleep in a coffin,” Asami said chuckling, “You should know that,”

“Oh, that’s right,” Korra said jokingly, “Mmmmm,” She said remembering the events of last night. Asami snapped her fingers.

“Earth to Korra!”

“Hmmm? Oh right, here you go madam,” Korra handed Asami a plate of French toast, standing across the bar from Asami eating her own.

“So I’m guessing you aren’t from Republic City,” Asami said after a moment.

“Oh! What gave me away?” Korra said sarcastically, Asami laughed, “No I’m not, I’m from the Southern Water Tribe,”

“That’s pretty far from RC, what brought you here?” Asami asked.

“Well,” Korra rubbed her neck, “Just wanted to get away I guess. Out of all the snow. Move to a big city. I like it here!” It wasn’t quite a lie, but it wasn’t the full truth. Korra didn’t think it was time for that. If Asami noticed the half-truth, she didn’t push it.

“I’m glad you came,” Asami said with a smile.

“Me too,” Korra said sweetly, leaning over the counter to give Asami a light kiss.

\----

Asami opened the front door, squinting at the harsh bright light. Ugh, the sun is gross. She turned to Korra standing next to her.

“Well I guess Ill be going…” She said, pulling on her coat. Time to begin the walk of shame.

“I had a really good time,” Korra said squeezing Asami’s hand. _No, this feels too much like a hook-up, please don’t let this just be a hook up!_ Asami liked Korra too much, Lycan or not.

“So did I,” Asami moved out the door. _What are you doing?! Asami stop right now and save this before its gone!_ “Uh, wait,” Korra turned and looked at her questioningly.

“Yeah?”

“I uh, was wondering if you would like to go to dinner maybe?” Asami asked a blush covering her face. Korra smiled, big and crooked.

“I would love that,” She said, moving close to Asami, pulling her in by the waist.

“Good,” Asami said, letting herself be pulled in, placing her arms around Korra’s shoulders. “I had to much fun last night to let it end now…” She said huskily, and leaning in close.

“So did I. You’re terrific in the sack,” Korra said.

“I know,” Asami closed the distance, pressing their lips together. Korra pushed her tongue into Asami’s mouth, and Asami greedily sucked on it. They pulled away after a moment trying to catch their breath. They both laughed.

“So…how’s tomorrow for dinner?” Korra asked, sliding her hands over Asami’s back.

“Perfect,”

“Ok, Ill text you,” Korra said, kissing her again lightly. Asami pulled away finally.

“Alright, I’ve got to go,” Asami said, a little sadly.

“If you must…”

“I really must,” Asami pulled away, sighing.

“Bye,”

“Goodbye, Korra,” Asami walked down the sidewalk, towards her car. _Wow, Korra._ _She’s amazing!_ And she’s perfectly comfortable with Asami being a vampire! And they had a real date tomorrow night. This couldn’t have gone any better, Asami finally felt passionate and excited about something again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there isn't a France in the Avatar Universe, so just go with the French Toast thing. :)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

 

The room was quiet. Heavy, thick drapes covered the ceiling to floor windows, blocking out all light. A luxurious kitchen lined one wall of the large open room, empty bags once full of a dark red liquid filled the counter space. Just across the room a fire burned in a fireplace, a large L shaped couch in front of it. The light of the flames the only thing piercing the darkness.

Asami laid on the couch, wrapped in blankets. She had stayed up late the previous night, talking to Korra over the phone. They discussed interests and hobbies, favorite films, and books, just getting to know each other. The more Asami learned about Korra the fonder she grew. Korra was apparently well versed in all kinds of fighting. Both in human form and wolf. That explained the Lycan’s impressive body. She had spent her whole life in the Southern Water Tribe, explaining why she knew so little of vampires. Asami had shivered at the thought of being in a place so cold, there was a reason vampires stayed away from the poles. Korra had not expressed her real reason for moving to RC, though Asami was sure she would tell her in time, respecting her privacy.

Asami had told Korra of her passion for mechanics. For building engines and inventing small contraptions. She told her of her time at University, learning the skills required of a mechanical engineer. Korra had seemed very impressed at this over the phone, telling Asami she had a surprise for her on their date.

_Their date_. Asami could hardly contain her excitement. She laid out her planned outfit early that next morning, deciding on something that would really impress Korra. Come mid afternoon, Asami's exhaustion had hit her. And with three hours of sleep under her belt, she promptly fell asleep on the couch at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. And that's were she was currently.

An buzzing sound awoke her with a start, she blinked blurry eyes, recognizing the sound as a new text message. She grabbed her phone off of the short coffee table in front of the couch, looking at the new message.

(4:35 pm) KORRA: We’re still on for tonight right?

Asami smiled brightly, and quickly thumbed out a response.

(4:37 pm) ASAMI: Of course. ;) what time were you thinking?

Asami sat up on the couch running her hands through her hair. She stood up walking across the room to the large windows, she pulled one back experimentally, but them pulled it open fully when she saw the sun was setting. Her studio apartment stood high over Republic City, giving her a beautiful view of the city as the sun set. She hated the sun but even she had to admit its beauty as it disappeared slowly behind the horizon. Her phone buzzed in her hand.

(4:41 pm) KORRA: 6?

(4:42 pm) ASAMI: Perfect.

(4:43 pm) KORRA: Awesome! I'll pick you up then.

(4:45 pm) ASAMI: Where are you taking me?

(4:47 pm) KORRA: You’ll just have to wait and see. ;)

Asami chuckled to herself, while pulling all of the curtains back from the windows. Asami looked around the now lit room, the soft light showing the messy state of it. Asami had better clean up if she hoped to have company over. Folding blankets and fluffing pillows she moved around the space cleaning the large room. She moved to the kitchen, gathering the empty blood bags and dumping them in the biohazard bin she was required by Health and Safety to have. Now looking around the clean room she nodded to herself. That should be good.

Asami walked up the wood staircase next to the fireplace, up to her lofted bedroom. Her large king size bed was messed, and she quickly straightened it she then, picked up the outfit she had laid out for that evening, moving into the bathroom across the room to get ready for her date.

\----

Korra buzzed up to Asami's apartment from the building’s lobby. It rang for a moment, and then clicked on.

“I'll be down in just a moment,” she heard a sweet voice answer.

“Ok,” Korra said back into the machine, leaning against the wall waiting for Asami to come down. Korra noticed her reflection in a mirror, blocked mostly by large plants, across from her. Korra thought she looked great. She wore black combat boots, and dark jeans, a button up dark blue shirt rolled up to the elbows, and a black tie hung loosely from around her neck. She smiled at herself, she looked hot.

Korra heard the ding of the elevator, and Asami came striding out. No, striding was too harsh for her movements. Gliding was more fitting. Korra's jaw dropped at the sight of her. Asami wore black skinny jeans that hugged her hips beautifully. Just enough cleavage was showing from her loose red shirt, a black leather jacket covered her upper half. Her hair was moved to one side, revealing a gorgeous pale neck. Asami smiled sweetly over at Korra.

“Hello,” Asami said.

“Uh, h-hi,” Korra mumbled. Asami laughed, moving in front of the stunned Lycan.

“Like what you see?” Asami asked in a low voice. Korra shook herself slightly.

“Very much,” she said leaning in close, “you’re gorgeous.”

“So are you,” Asami closed the distance between their lips, but this kiss seemed different, loving maybe? _No, come on Korra. You've known her all of three days_. Korra pulled away slightly out of breath.

“Let's go,” she said holding Asami's face, “before I have you right here in the lobby,”

“I don't think I would object to that…” Asami said lowly. “But let's go, I'm hungry.”

“Well right this way my lady,” Korra said, holding the glass door of the building open. Asami walked out into the cool air, pulling her jacket closer and looking up the street for a car.

“This way,” Korra said, holding her arm out for Asami to take. Asami looped her arm through Korra's pulling herself closer to her warm body.

They walked around the side of the building. Resting on its kickstand next to the sidewalk was a glossy black bullet bike. Asami gasped at the beautiful machine. _Bingo_. Korra walked them over to the motorcycle.

“Do you like it?” Korra asked, laughing lightly. It was Asami’s turn for her jaw to hit the floor.

“It's so pretty,” she whispered, running her hand over the black body of the bike. “Where did you get it? It has to be a new model I haven't seen.”

“Have you heard of Varrick Industries?” Korra asked, moving to pull two helmets off the bike, handing one to Asami, Asami nodded in response to the question. “Varrick is an old family friend. When he heard I was traveling here, he built it custom for me. Said something about me riding in style. He’s an eccentric guy,”

“Wow, it's amazing,” Asami said looking over the bike.

“Ready for a ride?”

“Oh, hell yes!” Asami shouted, practically jumping up and down.

“Just what I was hoping to hear!” Korra moved around the bike, swinging her leg over and sitting on the machine, strapping the helmet to her head. “Hop on,” she said through the face covering black helmet. Asami settled behind Korra, wrapping her arms around her middle. Korra revved the bike, and then pulled away from the curb.

\----

The bike slowed to a stop, parking in a motorcycle spot in a public parking lot. It's passengers untangled themselves and removed their helmets. Tying them to the bike, the couple walked down the street hand in hand lightly bumping into each other, in a playful manner.

“So, where are we?” Asami asked as they walked down the street.

“A friend I met soon after moving to RC, owns a delicious bar and grill,” Korra pointed to a nearby restaurant.

It was busy, apparently a popular place. Tables were set up outside, surrounded by a small fencing. A sign hung above the entrance, lightly swinging, it read Pabu’s. People sat at every table chatting amongst themselves and eating delicious smelling food. Korra led Asami inside the building. People sat around the bar and at tables and booths scattered across the restaurant. Korra walked them pass the hostess and up to the bar, stopping in front of one of the bartenders.

“Hey Li, Bo around?” Korra asked a tall man with slightly graying hair. He poured shots as he looked over at her.

“Yeah he’s in back,” Li replied, his voice deep. “Want me to go grab him?”

“Please,” Li turned away from the bar walking down and into a back room. Korra smiled over at Asami, and it was returned. A moment later they heard a cheerful voice call out.

“Korra!” A broad man called to her, as he walked out from the back. “Where have you been?” He walked around the bar, and patted Korra on the back.

“Oh, you know, Lycan stuff,” she said teasingly, “nothing you werewolves would understand.” Korra and the man laughed together. He didn't seem very old for a restaurant owner, in fact he seemed younger then Korra. And a werewolf? Werewolves often didn't own businesses. It was hard for them, as they were often looked down upon by the community. It was especially unsafe with what was currently going on in the city.

“Oh, Bolin this is Asami,” Korra introduced them, and Bolin promptly pulled Asami into a crushing hug.

“Nice to meet you!” He said enthusiastically, “Wow Korra! You got yourself a good date here!” He released Asami and Korra laughed at her awkward look.

“Hey Bo, can we get a table in back? A booth maybe?” She asked, taking Asami’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

“Of course! Follow me right this way, madams,” He said with a theatrical sweep of his arm. They followed them to the back of the room, where more private tables and booths were set up and the atmosphere quieter. Asami was beginning to really like this place; one minute it’s bursting with life, and the next its romantic and cozy.

Bolin lead them to an empty booth, motioning for them to sit, they sat down on opposite sides of each other, as he placed menus on the table. Then he waved a server over.

“This is Chen, he’s going to help you ladies tonight,” Bolin said clapping Chen on the back, then he leaned in next to Korra, “Text me later, I will need the details of this one!” He said, not quietly enough. Asami chuckled, eyeing her menu.

“Will do Bo,” Korra said, returning an outstretched fist bump. “Thanks,”

“No problem, have a nice dinner,” He said winking at Asami as he turned to leave.

“Thank you Bolin,” She said politely, and he saluted her. He walked away and the waiter, Chen turned to address them.

“As Bolin said, I will be serving you tonight,” He said taking a notepad out of his apron, “Can I get you something to drink?” the couple turned to look at their menus.

“Ill just take a beer,” Korra said setting her menu down on the table, “And I think Asami would like a look at the specials,” she said winking over at her.

“Of course,” Chen reached into his apron pulling out a smaller menu, “here you are,” He said handing it to Asami. Asami’s jaw almost dropped looking at the list.

On the new menu was a list of different blood types. Some also listed different types of infusions that could be mixed in.

“Bolin only offers this menu to his most loyal patrons,” Korra said smiling at Asami’s shocked face. “The items are rare and hard to make and come by, so he doesn’t let just anyone enjoy it,”

“Wow umm, I’ll take the A, with the wine infusion,” Asami said, and Chen wrote it down quickly.

“Very good, are you ready to order?” Chen asked, Asami turned back to her menu, but before she could speak, Korra snatched it out of her hands, setting it down on the table.

“Do you trust me?” Korra asked Asami, a glint in her eye.

“Yes…” Asami replied.

“I would love the turkey chicken,” Korra said, without looking at her menu, “And Asami would like the steak with the…” She turned to Asami, “What is your favorite blood type?”

“O?”

“With the O type, please,” Korra finished, handing Chen their menus.

“Right away,” Chen said taking the menus, “I will be right back with your drinks,” he walked away, and Asami turned to Korra.

“This place is wonderful,”

“Isn’t it?” Korra said, a crooked grin on her face, “Bolin’s a great guy,”

“How did you two meet?” Asami asked, resting her chin on her hand. Korra laughed.

“We met on a full moon actually,” She said, and Asami raised an eyebrow. “As you know, werewolves only shift on full moons. Because I’m a Lycan, I can change at will, however I am forced into a shift on the full moon,” Asami nodded, and the two paused accepting their drinks from Chen. Asami took a deep drink from her wine infused blood, smiling happily.

“Good?” Korra asked, taking a swig of her beer.

“Very,” Asami replied.

“Good.” She said smiling, “Anyway…on the full moon I always have full control over myself, I just can’t change back, so I was out running through town… In hindsight that wasn’t a smart idea,”

“You’re lucky you weren’t arrested,”

“At the time I wasn’t aware of the laws demanding wolves stay at home during the change,” Korra shrugged, “Luckily, I didn’t have a run in with the police. But it was Bolin’s first turn that night; he had just recently been bitten. He’s from Ba Sing Se originally, but when he was bitten he came here. You know how Ba Sing Se can be about that stuff,”

“Stuck in the dark ages,” Asami muttered.

“Exactly,” Korra took another long drag of her beer then continued.

“I found him about to attack an old lady. I was able to stop him right before he lunged at her, I pinned him down and keep him away from anyone for the rest of the night,”

“Wow,” Asami said, looking down at her glass.

“Yeah,” Korra said, then looked up at Asami smiling, “The next morning, he apologized profusely and the rest is history. A couple of months later he opened up Pabu’s and we’ve been friends ever since. He even found that old lady, and made it up to her. Hell she’s the one that furnished this whole place!” She said, motioning with an arm around the restaurant.

“This place is really amazing,” Asami said, looking around, “I’ve never heard of a place that caters to vampires, werewolves, and humans. Let alone that they all seem to get along while they’re here.”

“It really is something isn’t it?” Korra said, a faraway look on her face. Chen came back to the table with their food, and Korra shook herself thanking him and they began eating.

Asami’s steak was delicious. Plus she wasn’t just eating for pleasure this time, it actually filled her up thanks to the blood, running thick in the meat. She moaned a little at the taste.

“Good huh?” Korra asked.

“Mmhmm,” Asami said closing her eyes and enjoying.

“Want to try some of my turkey chicken?” Korra asked, Asami opened her eyes, Korra was offering her a piece of her meat, holding it out with her chopsticks. Asami blushed slightly.

“Sure,” She leaned forward, taking the piece of meat with her teeth, her fangs showing because of the blood she was eating and drinking. Korra blushed. “That’s really good. Kind of spicy,”

“Yeah, its my favorite thing on Bo’s menu.” Korra said moving some of the food on her plate, still lightly blushing.

“I would offer you some of my steak, but you probably don’t want any,” Asami said, laughing.

“Ill try some,” Korra said with a shrug, Asami looked up at her questioningly.

"Really?”

“Yeah, sure. Hit me,” Asami shrugged, cutting off a piece of the bloody steak and holding it out for Korra. Korra took it, chewing slowly. She grimaced as she ate it, swallowing.

“Good?”

“It’s a little…bloody” Korra said with a disgusted smile. Asami laughed.

Dinner went smoothly after that. After they finished their meal, they shared a shake, laughing when Korra got ice cream all over her upper lip, which Asami promptly kissed off.

Suddenly Asami stiffened, her eyes glazing over. Korra grabbed her hand.

“Asami are you ok?” She asked concerned. After a moment Asami relaxed, giving Korra a weak smile.

“I’m fine,” Asami said, and Korra sighed in relief.

“What happened?” Asami sighed again, looking around the room. After a moment Asami turned back to face Korra. Korra rubbed her thumb across Asami’s knuckles comfortingly. Asami smiled.

“I haven’t told you everything about me,” She began, “My father is Hiroshi Sato, owner of Future Industries,” Asami looked back up to Korra’s eyes, she was smiling, and nodded her head for Asami to continue.

“That’s why I got so interested in engineering. We use to build engines together, invent things. But that ended. Now the company is just a cover for his illegal activities,” Asami wiped away a tear that had escaped. “So I left, I live on my own now. Maybe once he’s dead I can change the company, make it what it once was,”

“Asami-”

“No, I mean it. I hate him,” She said looking at Korra with fire in her eyes, “That’s what happened to me a moment ago, he’s calling me home,” Her hands clenched into fists, but Korra still held them.

“What does that mean?” She asked softly.

“When a vampire is turned, or born in my case, they have a bond with their sire. As a born vampire I had two sires, my mother and father. My mother died when I was young.” Asami paused for a moment. Korra scooted across the booth to Asami’s side, pulling her into a hug that Asami gratefully accepted. “My father is my only sire now. Until the bastard dies.”

“What does a bond do exactly?” Korra asked, kissing Asami’s head.

“It’s kind of hard to explain. It’s like a connection with your sire. They can call to you, which is what my father just did. But it can also be loving, like what I had with my mother. Sometimes its loyalty, luckily that’s not what I have for my father.”

“What happens if you don’t go to him?”

“I have to… If I don’t, it will really…hurt.” Korra growled deep in her chest. Asami smiled slightly.

“Do you need to go?”

“No, I can wait till tomorrow,”

“Good, because I don’t want this date to be over.” Asami looked up at her, Korra was looking away, a determined look on her face. Asami smiled, moving her hand to cup Korra’s cheek. Pulling her face to Korra’s. The kiss was sweet and slow. Asami shifted to sit more in Korra’s lap, pulling Korra in closer and deepening the kiss. They quickly became heated, kissing openly and passionately. Somebody cleared their throat next to them, and they broke away, looking to their side.

“You guys might want to get a room,” Bolin said with a smirk. The couple looked around, other patrons were blatantly staring at the two, and the couple blushed.

“You, know Bolin,” Asami said, smirking at Korra, “I think we will do just that,” Asami leaned in close to Korra’s ear, teeth scraping over her earlobe. “Lets resume this at my place…” Korra visibly shivered. Asami moved off her lap, and stood, waiting for Korra to follow.

"Uh, thanks for dinner Bo,” Korra said, straightening her tie and fixing her hair, “put it on my tab, and I’ll call you later,” Korra grabbed Asami’s hand and hurried towards the exit.

“Will do!” Bolin shouted, “Have a grrreat night!” Asami could hear him chuckling, and Asami smiled to herself as Korra pulled her out into the night.

\----

The outside air was cold with the late hour. Most of the patrons that were outside earlier had left, but a few gathered around a small bonfire drinking and laughing. Asami could spot vampires, werewolves, and humans all enjoying the night together. Asami had been worried initially about her date with Korra. Most places frowned upon the species intermingling, but Pabu’s seemed to be an exception, welcoming any and all.

Korra laced their fingers together, smiling that crooked smile at her.

“Come on let's go,” Asami said, pulling Korra down the street to where they parked Korra’s bike.

They walked quickly this time, instead of the leisurely pace they had used when arriving. Both feeling a little to turned on. _The ride home is going to be torturous._ They rounded the corner of a building into the small parking lot. But they stopped abruptly.

The parking lot was deserted except for Korra’s bike. Bodies lied stacked upon each other against the brick wall of the adjacent building. There were so many Asami couldn't distinguish an exact number. Their scents marked them all as werewolves. There was a strange lack of blood, explained once the couple noticed the bite marks scattered around each victim’s body. They had been completely drained. Upon the wall above the mangled pile, written in blood, were the words:

**_Get rid of the Lycan_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting...
> 
> I am going to try and keep a schedule of posting a chapter every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

 

They stared at the bloody words written on the wall. They stood in stunned silence taking in the gory scene. Korra walked forward slowly, dropping Asami’s hand, her eyes never leaving the bloody message.

**_Get rid of the Lycan_ **

“Korra, we need to do something,” Asami said, her voice barely above a whisper. Korra didn’t respond, just continued to walk forward. Slowly she bent her head away from the words to look at the bodies. She stood still, her hands clenched at her side.

“Korra.” No response, “We need to call the police,” Korra didn’t move, didn’t even seem to hear what Asami said. Asami took out her phone, quickly dialing the police.

“Yes hello,” Asami said to the operator, “me and my…” Asami looked over to Korra, but Korra hadn’t moved.

“Girlfriend. Have found some bodies. Yes. Yes,” Asami quickly relayed their address and the operator informed her that the police would arrive soon.

“Ok, the police are on their way,” Asami said. Suddenly Korra turned to her, eyes wide.

“They’re coming?!” She said, Asami nodded slowly, her brow furrowed.

“Yes, Korra we had to do something,” Korra shook her head. She stepped forward over the pile of bodies, running her hands across the brick, smearing the bloody message. “Korra what?”

“They can’t see this,” Korra said. The words were large and sloppily written, Korra had to stretch high to erase them.

“Why not? They’re the police, they can handle it,” Asami said walking over to Korra and pulling her away from the wall, the blood was smeared and covered her hands and forearms.

“No. If the police see that message they’ll send me back to the South,” Korra said, not meeting Asami’s eyes, blankly staring at the mangled bodies. “I’m the only Lycan in RC, the message was about me.”

“Korra-”

“Asami, these people were killed because of me.”

“Why would you be the cause of this?” Asami asked, holding Korra’s biceps forcing her to face her.

“I haven’t told you everything about me…” They heard sirens blaring from the street, and four officers walked quickly from the street into the parking lot. Their uniforms read _Pallidus_ across the front and back, marking them as the vampire police force. One officer stood out, walking forward to address them.

“I’m Chief Lin Beifong of the Pallidus,” she said her arms crossed, “are you the women who discovered the bodies?” Asami stepped forward to answer.

“Yes, we were coming back from dinner for the motorcycle,” she said pointing to the bike, Lin nodded to the bike and an officer went to inspect it. “That’s when we found the bodies,” Asami continued.

Lin didn’t say anything more. She walked over to look at the bodies. She knelt down looking at the scene. Suddenly she stood up walking back to her waiting officers.

“Get Chief Saikhan on the radio, get him down here. We don’t have any jurisdiction on this case,” An officer nodded and turned away talking into a handheld radio. Lin turned back to Asami and Korra, “in the future, please be sure to call the proper police force.”

“What do you mean proper police force?” Korra said, her hands clenching into fists once again, “Aren’t you all members of the police?”

Lin seemed to take notice of Korra for the first time, looking down at her arms.

“Why are you covered in blood?” She asked.

“I uh…” Korra began looking down and her bloody arms.

“She checked for any survivors and the wall was covered in blood,” Asami said quickly, pointing to the blood covering the brick wall. Lin raised an eyebrow at this, but was cut off by the sounds of sirens and a car speeding up into the parking lot. Lin’s head whipped around, glaring at the vehicle. A middle-aged man stepped out of the passenger side, followed by five more officers. Their uniforms read _Thropos_ , the werewolf police.

“Saikhan! What are you doing? This is a crime scene! You can’t just drive your cruiser all over it!” Lin said, marching over to the man stepping from the car.

“I’ll do what ever I want Beifong, you have no jurisdiction here,” He said walking past Lin and towards the bodies. “Yup, those are definitely werewolves. Set up a crime scene!” He shouted to his own officers. He walked up to Asami and Korra. He looked them both up and down, his eyes pausing on Asami.

“You, let me see some ID,” He said pointing at Asami. Asami looked at Korra then reached into her pocket pulling out her driver’s license. Korra reached into her pocket as well, but Saikhan waved her off. “You’re fine, I need to see the vampire’s,” He said with a wink in Korra’s direction. She scowled back at him.

Asami handed her ID over, and Saikhan whistled. “Pureblood. Sato. Well this case was easy,” Saikhan pointed over to an officer, “arrest her.”

“What?!” Korra shouted moving in front of Asami as the officer moved towards her.

“Saikhan! You cannot arrest any vampire you find on the street!” Lin said angrily. Ripping Asami’s ID out of Saikhan’s hand and giving it back to Asami.

“Oh, you’re still her Biefong? Don’t you have some bleeders to arrest?” He said motioning for his officer to continue. “She was found in the crime scene, a crime that was obviously committed by a vampire. Plus she’s Sato’s daughter. Case closed.”

“She’s the one who called the bloody police!” Lin shouted in his face. Saikhan shrugged.

“You arrest her, and you’ll have to deal with me.” Korra said, a growl moving deep in her throat.

“Is that supposed to scare me?” Saikhan asked.

“It should,” Korra said, she turned to talk to Asami, “Don’t worry Ill take care of this,” She pulled out her cell phone dialing quickly and putting the phone to her ear. Saikhan shifted his stance crossing his arms, an amused look on his face. The officer stepped forward, pulling Asami’s hands behind her back. Korra watched as she was put in handcuffs and nearly jumped for joy when the call connected.

“Dad! Yes, yes! I’m fine!” She shouted into the phone, “My friend is getting arrested. No dad, she didn’t do anything wrong. Dad! Not the time to ask that!” Korra turned bright red, “Please can you just help? I’ll call and explain later. Ok. I will,” Korra handed the cell phone to Saikhan, who took it with a chuckle.

“This is Chief Saikhan of the Thropos, who could this possibly be?” After a moment, Saikhan turned white, “Yes. Yes sir. Understood. I will send a report to you. Yes sir.” He shook as he handed the phone back to Korra. He walked behind Asami, pulling the cuffs off her wrists. Korra smirked over at him, and he averted his eyes. She placed the phone back to her ear.

“Thanks dad. Yes, I will.” She hung up, putting her phone away, and taking Asami’s hand with a small smile. _Who was this girl?_ “Come on, let’s go.” She turned to Saikhan. “You have a problem with that?”

“No ma’am,” He mumbled. Lin laughed loudly.

“Must have been some phone call!” She chuckled. Saikhan glared over at her.

Korra pulled on Asami’s hand walking them over to her motorbike. Lin walked quickly over to them.

“Wait!” She called, Korra turned to face her, a scowl prominent.

“What?”

“If you have any more information. Like maybe, the real reason your arms are covered in blood,” Korra looked back down at her bloody arms, grinning sheepishly at Asami, as her hand was also now covered in blood. “Let me know,” Lin held out a calling card, Korra wiped her hand on her jeans and accepted the card.

“I thought you didn’t have jurisdiction, why would you help with this case?” Asami asked, raising her brow.

“I’m more interested in Republic City, not in who technically has jurisdiction,” Lin nodded to the couple then walked away briskly, waving to her officers.

Korra slipped the card into her back pocket, and reached for the helmets resting on the motorcycle. She handed one to Asami.

“Should I just take you home?”

“Yes, but your coming with me. I need answers,” Asami said, pulling the helmet on her head. Korra nodded putting her own helmet on and climbing onto the bike, Asami right behind her.

\----

The ride was short. Korra zoomed in between other cars on their way to Asami’s apartment. Asami held Korra tight, resting her head against Korra’s back. It was slightly uncomfortable with the helmet on, but Asami didn’t care. _What had happened tonight?_ They had a wonderful date, and she was about to get lucky! The werewolf, vampire problem was clearly coming to a head. But why was Korra involved?

Korra slowed the bike outside of Asami’s apartment. She kicked down the kickstand, and they climbed off. Korra ran up to the door, opening it and holding it for Asami, who smiled gratefully as she walked inside. They rode the elevator up to the top floor silently, both still slightly reeling over what had happened earlier that night. Its not something one forgets quickly, if at all.

Asami unlocked her apartment door, and walked into the dark room, followed closely by Korra. Asami made her way through the large room switching lamps on.

“Make yourself comfortable,” She called back to Korra. Korra was currently distracted by the large wall bookcase, filled mostly with engineering textbooks. Asami made her way over to her, placing her chin on Korra’s shoulder. She let out a long sigh, and Korra grunted in agreement.

“Well, this has been a night.” Asami whispered. Korra’s shoulders fell, and Asami quickly backtracked, “But I loved dinner,” Korra laughed quietly.

“Got a little dark after, didn’t it?” Korra said.

“Just a little,” Asami replied, she took in a deep breath, and the harsh delicious smell of blood filled her nose. “You’re still covered in blood,”

“Oh, yeah. Huh.” Korra chuckled.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Asami took her and, leading her up the stairs to her room. She pulled Korra into her bathroom. Asami sat her down on the side of the large tub. “Take off your shirt,” Korra blushed lightly but removed her tie and complied.

Asami walked across the bathroom grabbing a washcloth and soaking it with warm water. She moved back to Korra, who was left in only a sports bra. Asami paused for a moment, blushing, then continued over to side down next to her. She started to run the cloth over Korra’s arms, removing the blood. The smell of it filled her nose and her fangs dropped of their own accord. She put a hand to her mouth and looked away guiltily. She felt a hand circle her wrist, pulling it away from her face, she turned back to see Korra looking at her, eyes full of compassion.

“You don’t have to do that,” She said, wiping a tear that had fallen down Asami’s cheek, “you don’t have to be ashamed.”

“Yes I do,” Asami said, tearing up, “Its not normal. I shouldn’t like this blood. This is innocent blood, blood that shouldn’t have been taken so horribly,” Asami was not afraid of death, she had killed people, but she had always been careful of who she fed on. No one with a family. No one who was doing good. She would kill and bleed evil people dry. If she fed on someone good, she left them with plenty of life.

“Of course its normal. It’s who you are,” Korra said, throwing one of her legs into tub to straddle the side and more properly face Asami. “I don’t want you to ever hide this from me. Your fangs are beautiful. Your eyes are beautiful. You are beautiful.”

Korra pressed their lips together, wiping away tears with her thumbs, as she kissed Asami sweetly. Asami felt Korra’s tongue slip into her mouth, and shivered when she felt her run it over the point of her fangs. Korra pulled back, flushed and breathing heavy. Asami looked into Korra’s eyes, and pressed their foreheads together.

“Thank you,”

“No. Thank you.” Korra said sincerely. Asami smiled brightly over at her, and continued to run the cloth over Korra’s toned arms, cleaning them of the now crusted blood. But this time she didn’t hide when her eyes changed to crimson.

 ----

Asami rifled through her walk in closet, and threw a tank top and boy shorts out to Korra, who was sitting on her bed.

“You’ll be more comfortable in those,” Asami said a moment later, walking out in her own pajamas, a soft black nightgown.

“Thanks,” Korra changed into the clothes, not missing the blush that covered Asami’s face, when she pulled off her bra, replacing it with the tank top. Asami cleared her throat.

“You’re probably tired,” Asami said, pulling back the bed covers. Asami on the other hand was feeling alert. Her nap combined with the late hour of the night, when she was most active, meant she didn’t feel much like sleep. But Korra was a creature of the day, which probably meant she needed to rest.

“No, I’m fine,” Korra said. Asami moved onto the bed, leaning against the headrest. “I want to tell you everything. You deserve to know.” Korra moved up onto the bed, sitting cross-legged in front of Asami. Korra breathed deep, then looked into Asami’s pale green eyes.

“What would you like to know first?” She asked. Asami stared back at her blue eyes, seeing only openness, and… something else?

“How did you get me un-arrested?”

“I called my father,” Korra began, her hands in her lap. “He’s kind of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Wow, you’re kind of a princess,” Asami said a little stunned. _She was royalty?_

“Yeah I guess so,” Korra said rubbing the back of her neck.

“But how was he able to help me? He doesn’t have any sway with RC police,” Asami asked.

“Not with RC police, but he does have major sway in the werewolf community,” Korra began, “My dad has two sources of power. One because he is the Chief, and two because he is a Lycan, head of the Lycans actually.”

“Your dad is basically king of the Lycans and the South?”

“Yes. That’s why Saikhan was so scared. My dad has a lot of pull, even here.”

Asami was silent for a moment. Then ran a hand through her hair. This was kind of a lot to take in. She had royalty sitting with her in her bed. She thought of another question.

“What is the real reason you came to RC?” Korra let out a long sigh.

“I have to tell you more about me first,” She said, Asami nodded, and Korra moved closer to her. “I was born on the night of a solar eclipse. It’s very rare, that a Lycan is born on that exact moment. According to myth and legend, it only happens once every 10,000 years. They call it being Blessed by Ravaa.” Korra paused watching Asami’s reaction.

Asami looked at her hands. It was all a lot to take in. She had only learned Lycan’s existed a couple days ago. Now, the one sitting in front of her was some mythological being? It wasn’t that Asami didn’t believe what Korra was telling her, because strangely she believed every word. But it was still a lot to accept.

Asami looked up into Korra’s eyes. She looked frightened, scared of rejection, afraid that Asami wouldn’t believe her. Asami didn’t want her to ever look like that again. She reached out and took Korra’s hands into her own.

“What does being Ravaa’s Blessed mean?” She asked sincerely, smiling slightly. Korra smiled back, the fear in her eyes being replaced with relief.

“Well, I’m larger and stronger than most Lycan’s,” Korra continued, “being Ravaa’s blessed means that I’m the only one that can bring balance between vampires and werewolves.”

“Vampires and werewolves hate each other,”

“I know,” Korra looked away a dark look covering her face, “Apparently its my duty. I’m the only one who can do it.” She was quiet for a moment, a faraway look in her eyes.

“My own dad doesn’t think I can do it,” Asami squeezed Korra’s hands, pulling Korra from her thoughts. She smiled gratefully.

“That’s why I came to RC. I came to investigate these werewolf killings, they are becoming so common that news has even reached the South.” Asami nodded. It had been about a year since the first of the mass killings that Korra and Asami had stumbled upon, though none had been as large. Every week brought more deaths. Thropos blamed the Pallidus of course, but no suspects were ever found. The human police mostly stayed out of it, secretly happy that the rival species were fighting.

“I wanted to try and help stop them, find the source and maybe bring balance like I’m suppose to,” She looked down at their clasped hands, “But apparently I’m only making the situation worse,” Asami’s mind flashed back to the bloody message written across the brick wall.

“How did they know you were a Lycan?” She asked. Korra looked away sheepishly.

“On my first day in the city, I kind of got in a fight,” Asami frowned at her, “in the middle of a crowded park, and I may have shifted during it. In broad daylight.” Asami slapped Korra on the arm.

“Ow! Hey I didn’t know that there weren’t any Lycan’s in the city! How was I supposed to know people would freak out like they did?”

“It was still a dumb thing to do,”

“I know, I know.” They sat silently for a moment, the humor in the room slowly dying away. Korra looked down at their joined hands, taking in the difference in skin tones. After a moment she spoke again.

“How am I supposed to make balance?” She whispered, despair clear in her voice. Asami pulled her closer, Korra was now practically in Asami’s lap.

“I know you can,” She said, and Korra looked up confused. Tears had begun to fill her eyes. “Just look at us. I’m a vampire, you’re a Lycan. And we’re…we’re…”

“Girlfriends?” Korra asked a little jokingly, calling attention to what Asami had said earlier. Asami shrugged, looking away, a blush against her cheeks.

“You’ve found balance between us,” She continued, “A city shouldn’t be to much harder,” They both laughed quietly.

“Thank you,” Korra said, “I’m really glad I met you,”

“So am I,” They smiled at each other. Korra leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Asami’s cheek, and then she moved off the bed.

“Late night confessions kind of wipe me out, so I think I’ll head to bed,” She said, and began walking to the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Asami asked, now very confused. _That’s not the way to the bed._

“Uh, to the couch,” Korra rubbed her neck awkwardly. And Asami looked even more confused. “I didn’t want to assume…” Asami rolled her eyes. _Oh, she’s just being a dork_.

“Come here dummy,” Asami said, pulling back the covers to her bed and opening her arms.

Korra smiled brightly, climbing into bed and curling up next to Asami, resting her head on her chest. Asami placed her chin on Korra’s head, and sighed contentedly.

“You’re so warm,” She mumbled and Korra chuckled.

“Perks of being a Lycan,” she said, they were quiet for a while. Long enough that Asami thought Korra had fallen asleep. Asami was still wide-awake, but perfectly happy with holding Korra as she slept, it might just be Asami’s new favorite thing.

“I would love to be your girlfriend,” She heard Korra whisper, “If you want,”

Asami thought her smile might split her face, _girlfriend_ , she almost jumped for joy.

“I would love that,” She said into Korra’s hair, placing a kiss on her head. Korra turned in her arms, leaning over Asami, a grin splitting her face.

Asami pulled Korra down into a passionate kiss, and Korra responded by immediately pushing her tongue into Asami’s mouth. Asami started to laugh, pulling away slightly, pressing their foreheads together.

“Eager are we?” She joked, and Korra shrugged.

“Its not everyday you get the hottest girlfriend in RC,”

“Aren’t you tired?”

“Not anymore,”

 ----

Asami parked her Ferrari, and stepped out on to the driveway of her father’s mansion. Hiroshi Sato was not a modest man. He loved to flaunt his wealth, spending millions on cars, toys, and his home. He had made his name by founding Future Industries; the vampire then met Yasuko Sato, a Pureblood vampire. They quickly fell in love, and had Asami. That was all different now, Asami’s mother was dead, and the only thing that kept Asami and Hiroshi together was her. Now Hiroshi was mixed into the illegal workings of Republic City, Asami had only recently discovered this, and once she knew, she left.

The stinging had begun early that morning, she felt it all over her body, and the only relief would be seeing her father. Asami had left Korra in her bed, very and beautifully naked. She wrote her a note, letting her new girlfriend know where she had gone.

Asami walked up the stairs of her past home, and knocked on the door. Her family butler, an older vampire who had been with the family since Asami’s birth, opened the door. He smiled when he saw her.

“Hello, Miss Sato! Your father told me to expect you, come right in,” He said opening the door so that she could enter.

“Thank you,” She said with a smile of her own.

“Asami!” A voice called to her, and Asami turned to see who it was. Kuvira. “So glad you could, _finally,_ make it.” The vampire stood with her hands on her hips, addressing Asami with a smirk. Asami frowned.

“Love to sit and catch up, Kuvira, but I have better places to be,” She said, walking past her.

“Ah, little miss priss, has bigger and better things, huh?” Kuvira said following close behind her.

Asami ignored her, heading toward her father’s office, where she knew he would be. Kuvira followed annoyingly close. Eventually she reached the door, without knocking she walked inside.

Hiroshi was sitting behind his desk; he looked up when Asami walked in, a sick smile rising on his face. The stinging throughout Asami’s body stopped.

“Asami, thank you so much for coming,” He said sickly sweet.

“Like I had much of a choice,” She muttered, standing a good couple feet away from his desk. Kuvira walked forward, leaning against the desk and crossing her legs. “What do you want,”

“Sweetie, I want you to come back home!” _not happening,_ “stop this nonsense and come help me run the company.”

“You mean join your gang,” Asami said with a fake laugh, “or is it _gangs_ now?”

“Asami. I have heard of your more recent, _activities_ ,” Kuvira chucked, and Hiroshi waved her off, “fraternizing with a mutt is not a good image for you to have,”

  1. So what’s what this was really about.



“You’re having me watched now?” Asami shook her head, “You are unbelievable! I will spend my time with whoever I want!”

“They are the scum of Republic City. I will not have my daughter rolling in the mud with some dog!” Hiroshi yelled at her. He cleared his throat, and lowered his tone, “Werewolves have ruined this city, they are the plague and we are the cure,” Asami’s hands clenched. There was no use arguing with this man. His hatred of the other species was too ingrained in his mind.

“I have enough on my plate as it is, now that this, Lycan, is here,” He said, shifting through the papers on his desk, “A Lycan! The ultimate abomination! In my city!”

Kuvira made a disgusted noise, and Hiroshi nodded.

“The beast got into a fight as soon as _it_ arrived,” She said, “Hopefully the mutt ends up in a pile of bodies like the one the police discovered last night,”

Asami was visibly shaking with anger. She couldn’t hear this any longer. She marched toward the door.

“Asami,” Hiroshi called, Asami reluctantly paused in the doorway. “Get rid of your pet,”

“Do not call for me again,” Asami growled, “I’m not above killing you, father.” Asami practically ran out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Kuvira turned to face Hiroshi a moment later.

“Follow her,” He instructed, “If she sees the mutt again, get rid of it,” Kuvira nodded, heading toward the door.

“And increase the killings,” he continued, “I want twenty more werewolves dead by the end of the week,”

“My pleasure,” Kuvira answered with a smile.

 ----

Asami slid down the door of her apartment. A head ache pounding. Why couldn’t her father just leave her alone? She put her head on her knees closing her eyes.

“Hey!” She heard Korra’s voice call out. She smiled into her knees, “I made breakfast,”

Asami looked up, and her jaw dropped. Korra was standing in the kitchen working over the stove, in her briefs. Only her briefs. She looked over at Asami with a smile. Asami stood up, walked over and wrapped her arms around Korra from behind. Her warm, bare back, immediately making Asami happy.

“Are you on the menu?” Asami asked licking up Korra’s neck, Korra shivered.

“Maybe later,” Korra laughed, “Go, sit,” she pointed to the small kitchen table. Asami groaned, but unwrapped herself and sat down.

“I made eggs, blood, and lots and lots of bacon!” Korra said proudly, “It’s all you had in your fridge,” She walked a plate over to Asami setting it in front of her. Then she removed a pot from the stove, carrying it and an empty mug over to Asami. The pot was filled with blood, which she poured into the mug. Asami leaned her head on her hand smiling up at Korra.

“Mmmm, breakfast and a topless girlfriend, this day is defiantly brightening up.”

“Happy to be of service,” Korra answered, grabbing her own plate and sitting down next to Asami. “How did seeing your dad go?”

“As well as expected,” Asami sighed, “I’d rather not talk about it,”

“Ok,” Korra said, squeezing Asami’s hand.  Asami smiled over at her. They turned back to their meals, the warm blood instantly ridding Asami of her headache.

“So,” Asami said after a moment, “What are the plans for today?”

“I’m actually…busy today,” Korra cringed slightly.

“Oh?” Asami asked taking another drink from her mug.

“Tomorrow is a full moon,” Korra answered, “I have to get ready. It’s not easy being stuck as a wolf the whole day, even if I have control. Especially because I have to spend the time indoors.”

“I can imagine,”

“So we also wont be able to spend the day after together either,”

“Why not?” Asami asked, raising her brow. Korra looked at her confused.

“Because I’ll be a wolf?”

“Korra,” Asami said, taking Korra’s hand, “I don’t care. I want to be there.”

“Really?”

“Of course! What are girlfriends for? I also plan on spending today with you as well,” Asami said finishing off the rest of her meal.

“It might be kind of boring, I can’t exactly talk when in that form,” Korra said, moving the remainder of her food with her fork.

“Guess we will have to find ways to entertain ourselves,” Asami said standing, “I’ll bring a Frisbee,” She said with a pat on Korra’s head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the information overload. Im not super proud of this chapter, but there you go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Full Moon cometh.

CHAPTER FIVE

 

The supermarket was busy. Many other werewolves preparing for the full moon. People busily worked their way through isles. Most buying large quantities of meat. Asami also saw some buying spools of chain. Korra pushed the cart, Asami following beside her. Korra furrowed her brows looking at the list Asami had her make beforehand.

“It's weird having to buy stuff for the full moon,” Korra said her eyes still on the list, “I never had to in the South.”

“Everything prepared for the little princess huh?” Asami teased.

“Yeah,” Korra said, the joke going right over her head. Asami playfully bumped her shoulder. They walked over to the meat, Korra looked over the different packaged meat, her face turning to disgust.

“Do they not have any fresh meat?”

“Yeah, we just have to go to the butcher,” Asami said, pointing across the store.

“Ah,” Korra said with a smile, heading in that direction.

“Have you never been grocery shopping?”

“No, I haven't been here very long.” Korra said with a shrug, “I got a really good deal with my condo, came stocked with food and everything.”

“Well I’m glad I can be with you on your first time,” Asami said lowly with a wink. The two reached the butcher line and Korra pulled to a stop. Turning to smile towards Asami.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's waist, pushing her hands inside Asami's back pockets. Asami ran her hands through the short hair at the base of Korra's neck.

“Mmm, yeah?” Asami said, close to Korra's mouth

“Definitely,” Korra closed the space, and they kissed lightly. They mumbled sweet nothings and exchanged small kisses, until they were interrupted.

“Ugh, what the hell? She's a vampire,”

The couple broke apart to see two men standing in line behind them. Asami tried to pull away from Korra, but she kept her hands firmly inside Asami's pockets. She looked them up and down with a scowl.

“You have a problem, you can look away,” Korra said, staring the men down. One man stepped forward. He was large and his green eyes looked at Korra challengingly.

“If I don't want to see it, you'll stop doing it.” He warned. Korra straightened, but never pulled away from Asami. Her eyes stared back at him. And a growling came from deep in her chest. Asami could feel her breast vibrating.

“No. We won't.” They stared for a moment. Until the man was tapped on the shoulder by his friend. He motioned to the door. And the green eyed one stepped away, eyes not leaving Korra's till they were past the isle. Korra stopped growling.

“Korra,” Asami said quietly. Korra looked back at her.

“Sorry, getting close to the full moon makes me a little….over protective,” she replied, rubbing her neck with one hand, the other still in Asami's pocket.

“I don't mind, it was really…hot” Asami said, pulling Korra's hand from her neck and back to her own pocket. Korra leaned in with a smug smile.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

\---- 

They finished finding the last of the items on their list, and moved to stand it the long register lines. The rows each had racks of items that the store would try to push on people before they checked out. Asami stood to the side of the cart looking at the large line in irritation. Korra began to browse the rack next to them, when she spotted something perfect.

“Asamiiiii…” Asami turned around to see Korra cheekily grinning at her, in her mouth a pair of plastic vampire teeth. Asami tried to stifle laughter. “I vant to drink…YOUR BLOOD,” Korra moved close to her and started to lightly bit up and down Asami's neck.

“Korra, Korra!” She said pushing her away lightly, still giggling. “People are staring!”

“Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn,” Korra said dramatically, and resumed biting up and down her neck.

“Wrong movie,” Asami said in between her laughter.

Eventually Korra pulled away, popping out the vampire teeth and placing them in the cart. Asami looked at her, raising a brow.

“What?” Korra said shrugging, “they could come in handy,”

“Well if you’re buying those, then I'm buying this,” Asami grabbed a snap back that read ‘Hot Dawg’ across the front, plopping it down on Korra's head. Korra looked up, comically trying to see on top of her head. She took it off reading the writing and smiled, placing it back on her head backwards. She grabbed Asami again, attacking her face with wet kisses.

“You think I'm a hot dog?!” She said in mock anger, kissing all over. Asami laughed loudly trying to squirm away.

\---- 

They made it out of the grocery store and headed back to Korra's condo, unloading Asami's car and putting the groceries away.

“You think we have enough meat?” Asami asked jokingly leaning her hands against the counter top completely covered in different cuts of meat.

“What?” Korra said placing it all in the fridge, “I get hungry when I'm a wolf.” Korra’s phone started to ring on the counter, and she picked it up.

“Hello? Oh, Bolin,” Korra said, leaning against the counter, “good, good. Thanks for letting me know. Will do, thanks. Yeah, all right bye,” She hung up and started putting the groceries away again.

“What did Bolin what?” Asami asked.

“He was just letting me know that he made it to his safe house ok, werewolves have to lock themselves up, as you know. Its only his second turn, so he was checking in.” Asami nodded.

“So, how does this all work?” Asami asked, “do you turn once you see the moon tomorrow night?”

Korra stopped putting groceries in the fridge, giving all of her attention to Asami.

“No, it's more of a 24 hour thing.” She started, and Asami pulled out a chair at the counter. “I'll be turned for as long as the moon is at its fullest, regardless of whether I can see it or not,”

“Oh, so you'll be turned during the whole day, and not just the night.”

“Yup, that's why I said it can get a little boring, with the laws in RC I have to really limit the amount of time I spend outdoors.” Korra explained, resuming putting the food away.

“So, how will we communicate?” Asami asked, already trying to figure out ways to talk to her wolf girlfriend.

“Well, because I'm not an actual dog, despite what the hat may say,” she said pointing the snap back still on her head. “I can understand “human talk”” she said teasingly using air quotes.

Asami leaned across the counter to playfully smack her, and Korra laughed.

“I can nod and shake my head, but that's about it really, unless you can read minds with your super vampire powers,”

“Unfortunately super vampire powers are a myth,” Asami said with a sign, “they would certainly come in handy sometimes,”

“Mmhmm,” Korra said, finishing off the groceries and putting the bags away.

“What time is the moon at its fullest?” Asami asked a moment later.

“This month, it will be at its fullest early tomorrow morning, about 5 a.m.” Korra replied, now standing in front of Asami.

“Well….then we need to be sure and use the rest of your human time wisely….” Asami said playfully, pulling Korra towards her by her shirt.

“Sounds good to me,” Korra said, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

\----

“Wow… you are really good at that,” Korra said, breathing heavy. The couple were wrapped in the tangled sheet of Korra's bed. Their bodies covered in a layer of sweat, and both perfectly satisfied. They laid on their backs next to each other, lazy smiles covering their faces.

“Thanks, you are too,” Asami said smiling over at her. She turned on her side and traced her finger across Korra's toned stomach.

“Hey now, I think 3 rounds has about tired me out,” Korra chuckled, turning on her side and pulling Asami close, their foreheads touching. Korra stared back into Asami’s pale green eyes. She couldn't help but think she never wanted this to change. The werewolf and the vampire. It seemed perfect, the way they balanced each other. Even when covered in sweat, Asami still remained cool to the touch. Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt cool fingers trailing over the bite marks on her neck.

“I can't believe you are ok with this,” Asami whispered. 

“What? The sex?” Korra asked sarcastically, “because I'm definitely ok with it.”

“That's not what I mean,” Asami whispered again, not laughing at Korra's joke, her eyes and fingers still tracing the marks on Korra's neck.

“Hey,” Korra said, pulling Asami in tight against her chest. “I'm more than ok with it. I think I love it,” Korra pressed her chin into Asami's forehead, not leaving any empty space between their bodies.

“And it's not like I don't come with my own “issues”” Korra continued, and Asami let out a sigh. “Not that I think this is an issue, because I don't.” She clarified.

“There's nothing wrong with you,” Asami muttered.

“Well thank you for thinking so,” Korra said, rubbing up and down Asami's bare back, “but that will soon change after tomorrow,”

“Nothing's going to change,” Asami said, seeming to gain her confidence back, as she pulled Korra into a passionate kiss.

 ----

Kuvira balanced on the side of the building peering into the condo open window. She let loose a relieved sigh when she saw the couple only sleeping in the large bed. Asami and that mutt had been at it for the entire early morning, it was disgusting. For a Pureblood vampire to lower herself that way, it was unspeakable. Kuvira didn't understand why Hiroshi was so hell bent on getting the little traitor back. At least Kuvira would get to end the little wolf’s life tonight.

Kuvira positioned herself by the window, ready to burst in and complete the mission Hiroshi had given her. Just as she was about to bust into the room, she stopped in sudden shock. The wolf was turning, her body unconsciously moved away from Asami’s moving to her own side of the bed. She shifted and turned in their sleep until she had changed into a large white wolf. But she didn't move, didn't try to attack everything in sight as most werewolves did on the full moon, instead she just kept sleeping. _The Lycan._ Kuvira smiled out herself and dropped down from the window, taking off into the dark morning.

 ----

Asami shifted in her sleep, she couldn't get comfortable. Her body shifted trying to find what was missing. Her eyes slowly opened, the room was filled with soft morning light. Once she gained some clarity she froze.

There was a large white wolf, much larger than any dog Asami had ever seen. She had to shake herself a little, her instincts telling her to run. All of the awful brain washing Hiroshi had filled her mind with, coming into play. She shoved it all away with a frown. This was Korra. Korra wouldn't hurt her.

Korra's head was facing way from Asami, and she slowly reached out a hand to touch her. She was so soft. Asami ran her hand down Korra's furry side, wanting to bury her face in the white softness.

Korra shifted in her sleep, and Asami froze once again. Korra shifted and stretched, her front legs stretching forward and her long tongue lolling out in a yawn. She huffed back down on the bed. Her head resting on her front paws, facing Asami. Asami looked at Korra's white face and she was suddenly very nervous. Korra's eyes slowly opened, and Asami gasped at their still bright blue color. Those were Korra's shining blue eyes looking back at her. Werewolves’ eyes were always completely black when they turned. But as a perk of being a Lycan, Korra's eyes remained their gorgeous blue.  Asami slowly withdrew her hand from Korra's side, and Korra let out a small huff.

Korra shifted across the bed towards Asami. Their eyes staying locked. Korra slowly moved to gently press her nose to Asami’s. Korra's snout was lightly wet, but Asami took the gesture as extremely comforting. Asami suddenly shifted with the cold air hitting her naked skin, and pulled the thin sheet closer to her. Korra noticed her shake, and looked down her body. Korra shifted closer to Asami, laying her head on Asami's pillow, and moving her body to press against Asami's. Asami smiled to herself and snuggled into Korra's warm and soft furry side.

“Thank you, Korra” Asami whispered, and Korra cuddled her head against Asami's in answer. The two slowly fell back asleep.

 ----

Asami stood over the stove (attempting) to cook a large steak. Poor Korra, she wasn't really much of a cook. Korra sat on her haunches close by, watching Asami as she cooked. The smell filled the room and Korra's tail began to move back and forth across the floor. Asami looked over and laughed.

“Hopefully it will be that good.” Asami said, setting the steak on a plate and cutting it into more edible prices. Only the best for the little princess. “How do you normally do this? Do you eat the meat raw?” Korra shook her head, and let her tongue loll out, as if to say, gross.

“Ok,” Asami said with a chuckle, “then how? Oh, wait. It's probably always been prepared for you and placed on a silver platter,”

Korra nodded her head, causing Asami to laugh louder.

“Poor little puppy,” Asami said ruffling between Korra's ears, “has to settle for my cooking,” Asami set the plate of steak on the counter for Korra and she practically inhaled the meat.

Bigger than other werewolves was an understatement. Asami had seen werewolves in wolf form before, they were big, they would roughly meet the counter of Korra's kitchen. But Korra was huge. She was taller than the counter, and had to slightly decline her head to eat from it.

Asami drank from her mug, and couldn’t help but think how strange they were. There were reasons vampires and werewolves hated each other. Wolves were considered dangerous, quick to anger, and territorial. Vampires on the other hand were proud, snotty, and had quite often had a disregard for life, and the living. They often clashed in Republic City, proved by the recent slaughter of so many werewolves. Ba Sing Se was even worse when it came to dealing with wolves, they all lived in the lower ring where poverty was rampant. If a member of a family was bitten, the whole family was sent there. The Fire Nation was a different, their boundaries were closed and most humans chose to live there. The water tribes were mostly unknown, they kept to themselves. And as Asami recently learned, were covered with werewolves and Lycans.

Asami watched the large white wolf, poor Korra. If this Ravaa’s blessed was all true, she had a big responsibility on her shoulders. And as a werewolf, would anyone even listen to her?

Korra made a huff, pulling Asami from her thoughts. Korra turned her head to the side, looking at her curiously. Asami gave her a small smile.

“I'm fine, just lost in thought.” Asami reassured her. Korra nodded once then sat back on her haunches, watching Asami.

“Well….what do you want to do today?” Asami asked her setting her mug on the counter and standing up. She started to head for the couch and Korra followed behind her. Asami sat down on the couch and Korra stood staring at her. “Have anything you’re dying to do Korra?” Asami teased.

Korra nuzzled her head against Asami's leg, slightly pushing her because of Korra's size.

“I don't know what that means,” Asami laughed, suddenly Korra jumped up onto the couch, laying across Asami and licking her face. “Korra! Korra! Gross!” She shoved at Korra and eventually she stopped, laying her head on Asami's lap. Asami slowly stroked Korra's furry head, and Korra let out a kind of purring noise.

“You sound like a cat,” Asami commented. Korra let out a low non threatening growl. Asami chuckled and the purring soon continued. “Maybe we should just take a nap, huh?”  Korra huffed again, reaching her head up to lick across Asami's face. Asami shoved her over, laying down across the couch. Once she was settled, Korra laid down beside her between the couch and her body. She placed her head on Asami's breast and Asami wrapped her arms around her letting out a comforted sigh.

 ----

Asami awoke roughly an hour later, according to the clock on the condo wall. Korra was sleep with her head still resting on Asami's chest. Asami could feel her slow breathing and snuggled into her tighter. She stroked up Korra's head, and smiled when her ears twitched.

In truth Asami had been a little afraid of seeing Korra in this form. Wolves were frightening, and she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to handle it. Mostly she was terrified that she wouldn't feel the same feelings for Korra's wolf form as for her human form. But she found her feelings stayed exactly the same. This was still Korra, and somehow this wolf seemed the best representation of the cuddly, caring, protective, and fierce sides of her.

What was this girl doing to her? She had never felt like this for anyone before. Every time she saw Korra it was like looking into a sun, a sun that didn't irritate her skin, and instead caressed her with warmth. Asami was never warm, but when Korra was with her it was like warmth moving throughout her whole body. So what exactly was she feeling? Was it…love? Asami could barely remember the last time she loved, or felt love. It was before her mother had died, when both of her parents loved her with their all. Now, all she knew was greed and contempt. Her father didn't love her, he tolerated her.

But with Korra it was different. Everything was different. She didn't feel like she had to pretend or wear a mask. With Korra all she had to do was be herself, nothing else was expected of her.

Korra shifted slightly and let out a breath through her nose. Asami smiled, and continued to run her hand down Korra's neck. Yes. That's what this was. She was in love with her. She was in love with the giant white wolf laying across her. She was in love with Korra.

But should she tell her? In reality they hadn’t known each other very long. What if her love wasn't returned? She knew Korra liked her, a lot. But the thought of Korra loving her back sent shivers up Asami's spine. No, it was too soon. She would wait, for a time that would be perfect. After all she couldn't tell her right now, she wouldn't get an answer of any kind. She could wait.

Asami leaned forward pressing a kiss to Korra's furry forehead. Korra's eyes slowly opened, and blinked at Asami. Korra moved her head forward pressing her nose to Asami's.

“Korra?” Asami asked, and Korra blinked back, letting out a small huff, “there is something I want to tell you, about me,” Korra nodded, sitting up and resting on her haunches. Asami sat up too, leaning against the back of couch.

“My mother died when I was very young,” Korra nodded once, a sign for her to continue. “When I was six, I got into an argument with mom. I wanted to stay up and watch the full moon. I wanted to see a werewolf,” Korra blinked back at her, and nodded again. Asami took a deep breath and continued.

“She told me it wasn't safe to be out on a full moon, that I could get hurt. So I ran away. I ran out of the house and past the gate. I made it into the small woods that surround the mansion. Unknown to me or my parents, a new wolf was out that night. I was so afraid when I saw him,” Asami shivered at the memory.

“He was big, and brown. His eyes were black. I couldn't move I was so scared. My mother found me, she stood up to the wolf, trying to scare him off, but he was new and hungry. My father soon followed my mother, but he was too late. The wolf killed my mother, right in front of me!” Korra let out a whine and moved next to Asami laying her head on hers. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra pressing into her chest, tears streaming down her face.

“It was my fault Korra! I'm the reason she’s dead! I'm the reason my father hates me!” She sobbed. Korra let out a rumbling sound from her chest, as if trying to sooth Asami.

They sat like that for a while. Korra comforting Asami with quiet sounds, as she cried until there were no tears left.

“I'm sorry, Korra” Asami said, pulling back slightly and wiping her eyes. “This isn't how you wanted to spend your day, with me crying all over you,” Korra let out an impatient huff and pressed their noses together again. Asami started to laugh quietly, still trying to cover her tears.

“That's enough sad stuff, I just wanted you to know.” Asami said, and Korra licked her cheek, the last of the tears gone. “Come on, let's get some lunch. I'm sure you’re hungry again.”

Asami stood up and walked into the kitchen, Korra right behind her.

“Maybe we can play fetch later!” Korra let out a growl. “I'm just kidding!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is so late. This week has been crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their trip takes an unexpected turn.

CHAPTER SIX

 

Korra walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, pulling a loose shirt over her head. She walked over to the list she had written earlier, double-checking that she had everything packed.

It had been two days since the full moon, and Korra was still amazed at the acceptance Asami had shown her, especially concerning the terrible history she had with werewolves. But Asami was perfectly accepting of Korra in both forms, and Korra was extremely grateful.

So Korra decided to do something special for her. They were going to go on a trip, just the two of them.

Korra grabbed her keys off the counter, and pulled her boots on. As she was making her way out of the condo she noticed the snap back hanging on her coat rack. She grabbed it off the hook, placing it on her head backwards, and headed out.

\----

“Asamiiiiiii” Asami groaned, pulling her pillow over her head, “Asamiiiii” Asami felt a warm hand rub up and down her tank top covered back. She smiled and let out a contented sigh. _Korra._ She rolled over onto her back slowly, the hand following her body around to rest on her stomach.

“Who let you in?” She teased, her voice husky with sleep.

“Well, someone gave me a key,” Korra answered, leaning forward to give Asami a light kiss.

“Mmmm,” Asami replied, letting her eyes flutter closed, “And why have you snuck into my apartment? Just to give me kisses?”

“Nope, I’m here to kidnap you!” Korra said, stepping away from the bed and moving about the lofted room.

“What?” Asami asked sitting up.

“Hurry up!” Korra said throwing clothes at Asami. “It’s going to take us a while to get there, so we need to get on the road!”

Korra eventually got Asami out of bed and the two quickly packed her a bag, Asami complaining the entire time.

Asami mumbled complaints as they walked outside, the bright sun hurting her eyes. She quickly pulled her sunglasses on and glared over at Korra. She smiled brightly back at Asami, pulling that stupid snap back on her head. (In truth, Asami loved the hat, but everything was terrible when drenched in such harsh light)

“You look like an idiot with that hat on,” Asami said under her voice. But Korra heard her.

“’Sami! That hurts.” She whined sarcastically. “But I know you don't mean it,” Korra continued walking down the street in front of the apartment, looking back at Asami letting her hand swing dramatically. Asami huffed, rolling her eyes and taking Korra's hand, making her laugh.

They neared a blue truck, the bed packed with different equipment, held down by tarps. Korra pulled out keys from her pocket and unlocked the truck, and held the passenger side door open for Asami.

“I didn't know you had a truck,” Asami said, stepping up into the cab of the vehicle.

“I don't,” Korra said, shutting the passenger side and walking over to the driver side, pulling herself up behind the wheel, before continuing. “It's Bolin’s,” Korra started up the truck and pulled away from the curb, heading down the street.

“So where are you taking me?” Asami asked, scratching at her arms. The sun was the devil. Korra noticed her scratching and reached over to the back seat and pulling a light blanket and handing it to Asami. Asami gratefully pulled it over her herself, effectively blocking the sun from hitting her skin.

“I'm not telling,” Korra said shaking her head, “it's a surprise.” Asami stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. “Nope that's not going to work,” Korra said with a chuckle. Asami huffed down farther in the seat.

“Well at least tell me why you chose the middle of the day to kidnap me,”

“It will take us a while to get where we are going, so I thought we could travel during the day, and have fun during the night,” Korra said winking over at Asami. Asami couldn't help but smile a little, causing Korra to poke at her with one hand.

“There she is! I got the vampire to smile!” Korra tease. Asami batted her hand away, rolling her eyes, but continued to smile. Asami scooted across their joined seats to sit close to Korra, resting her head on her shoulder, and she slowly fell back asleep.

\----

Korra pulled the truck up next to the empty gas pump. She sighed looking down at Asami, her head still resting on Korra’s shoulder. Korra reached her hand over, moving her hair out of her face, and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head. Asami stirred, and slowly opened her eyes.

“Hmmmm, are we there?” She mumbled tiredly.

“No, I just need to fill up the truck,” Korra replied, wrapping one of her arms around Asami, pulling her closer to her side. Korra looked down at her, as she blinked her eyes, waking up. Her eyes slowly changed to their crimson color.

“Ill go get you something to eat,” Asami blushed slightly, and nodded. Korra unbuckled and opened the car door, “will you fill the truck up, while I’m in there?”

“Yes,” Asami said, stretching.

Korra hopped out and walked towards the small shop next to the gas pumps. The door dinged as she walked through, and the shop attendant waved at her, she smiled and waved back.

She heard the ding of the door, as she grabbed, snacks for her and Asami. As she headed for the register, she noticed a human man about her age, with dark hair and gold eyes, walk in. He eyed her up and down, and Korra gave him a friendly smile. _He’s got some weird looking eyebrows_ , Korra thought to herself, dumping the snacks on the counter. The attendant began ringing up the items, while he was watching the news on a small TV.

“They found more bodies in downtown RC, most likely werewolves,” the attendant said to Korra.

“Yeah, it’s getting pretty bad out there,” She said absentmindedly; she was too busy looking out the window, watching Asami fill the car. Asami was leaning against the truck, as the gas pumped. She stretched, raising her arms above her head, her shirt riding up revealing her toned stomach. Korra watched as the attendant continued to talk to her.

“Hey, but us werewolves got to stick together, right?” He said to her, and she turned back to him.

“Oh, yeah, definitely!” She said, paying him. The man with the weird eyebrows walked up behind her.

“You’re a werewolf?” He asked her, and she turned to him.

“Huh? Oh, yup born and bred!” She laughed, grabbing her things and walking out the door.

“Have a nice day!” The attendant called and, she waved at him heading towards the truck.

Eyebrows watched her walk over to the truck and hand a bottle to the woman next to the car, they laughed at something she said, and then kissed. The man grimaced.

“Sir, that will be 5 yuans,” He turned away from watching the two women and paid the attendant, his eyes wandered back to the couple, who were now getting inside the truck. He quickly grabbed his purchase and walked out the door.

\----

“Asami, wake up, we’re here,” Korra shook Asami’s shoulder, slowly rousing her from sleep. She slowly opened her eyes. The sun was slowly setting, casting a beautiful sunset over the trees. They were in the mountains, a large lake ahead of them, and tall trees surrounding a small clearing.

“Where are we?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.

“We’re camping!” Korra said, as she jumped out of the truck and around to Asami’s side to hold the door open.

“Camping?” Asami said, taking Korra’s hand and stepping out of the truck. She took in the area around her. There was a small clearing close to the lake, a tent was set up and a fire pit had camp chairs sitting around it. Bulb lights were strung across the campsite, held up by the trees, casting the small area in a soft light.

“Korra…” she whispered.

“This is what I was doing yesterday,” Korra explained, leading Asami forward. “I came up here and set all this up.”

Asami pulled Korra back, pressing her lips hard against hers. Korra was shocked for a moment, but quickly returned the passionate kiss. They held each other tightly, until Asami broke away pressing her forehead to Korra's.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Anything for you, beautiful.” Korra replied, and rubbed her nose against Asami's making her giggle.

"Now,” Korra said pulling away but keeping their hands intertwined. “Want to go out on the lake?”

“Oh, ummm,” Asami said looking at the undoubtedly cold waters next to their camp. “I don't do so well in cold water…” Korra let out a loud laugh, and Asami turned to her, eyebrow raised.

“I didn't mean swim! Come on!” Korra pulled Asami further down the beach, where a small wood boat rested. “I thought we could take the boat out,”

“Sounds perfect,” Asami said, smiling softly at the Lycan.

“Alright, let me go grab a couple things,” Korra took off heading for the truck, and in a couple moments she was back, a duffle slung across her shoulder.

Korra dumped the bag into the boat, then helped Asami step inside. Korra gave it a running push and then jumped in herself. The boat rocked dangerously, and Asami gripped the sides, not wanting to take a dip.

“Don't worry!” Korra quickly balanced the boat back out, shooting Asami a crooked grin. She pulled two paddles out and began paddling them around the lake.

They wandered around, enjoying the quiet peaceful sounds of the forest, and the gentle splashing of the water against the boat. The sun slowly set farther and farther beneath the mountains, and it was becoming quite dark. The cool air coming off the waves brushed against Asami’s skin, making her shiver.

Korra stopped the boat, and grabbed the duffle. Pulling out a blanket and handing it to Asami.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. Korra only nodded, pulling a small lantern out of the duffle and lighting it, placing it on the seat in the middle of the boat.

“I want to show you something,” Korra said, and began rowing them to the middle of the lake. Korra slowed to a stop, setting the paddles to the side. “I hoped, that being this far away from the city we would really be able to see some stars, and I think I was right.” Korra put out the lantern and directed Asami to the sky.

Asami looked up into the dark sky, her breath taken away by the bright twinkling lights. She could see so many more than when she was in the city. Asami gazed at the sky, her mouth slightly open in a large grin. She looked over at Korra, expecting to see her looking at the sky, but Korra was looking at Asami, that crooked grin on her face.

“What?” Asami asked happily.

“Nothing,” Korra said, smiling brightly back at her.

“Come here, dummy,” Asami said, opening her arms for Korra. Korra moved across the boat, turning around to lean back against Asami, her head resting against her chest. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra, the blanket across her shoulders. The two looked up into the sky, enjoying the beauty of the stars.

After a few peaceful moments, Korra began kissing Asami’s fingers absentmindedly. Asami looked down at Korra, her eyes twinkling right along with the stars above them. Asami moved her head down, kissing behind Korra’s ear. Korra shivered at the contact.

“Why don’t we go back to the tent?” Asami whispered huskily into her ear, gently and slowly kissing Korra’s neck.

“Y-yes…” Korra muttered her eyes fluttering closed.

“Then let’s go…” Asami said pulling away slowly. Korra grabbed the paddles quickly, rowing them back towards camp. Asami watched Korra with half lidded eyes, the way her muscles strained against the water, beads of sweat rolling across her face and down her neck. She looked back up at Korra, her blue eyes wide watching Asami. Asami’s eyes shifted and her fangs dropped. Korra gulped and blushed, rowing as fast as she could.

They reached the shore quickly, Korra jumping out and then grabbing Asami, lifting her up. Asami laughed, wrapping her legs around Korra’s waist, and kissing her passionately. Korra carried them to the tent, then let go of Asami, trying to unzip their tent. Asami held onto Korra tightly, her legs still around her waist. Korra finally got the tent open, and grabbed Asami again, carrying her inside.

Korra laid them down on the two soft sleeping bags, running her hands down Asami’s sides, causing her to gasp out at the feeling. Asami pulled her into another heated kiss, the two wrestling against each other, trying to pull off clothes. Korra pulled back, throwing her shirt off, and then leaning back down. Asami nuzzled Korra’s neck.

“Yes, please. Do it.” Asami sunk her fangs deep into Korra’s neck, causing them both to moan. She pulled away, licking the new bite marks on her neck. Korra looked down at her and when Asami licked her lips Korra lunged toward Asami’s mouth.

She stopped abruptly above Asami’s lips, freezing. Her eyes opening wide.

“Did you hear that?” She whispered, her mouth still close to Asami’s.

“Korra I don’t-” Asami began, a bit to loudly. Korra cut her off, a hand pressed against her mouth.

“Shhh…” She said, craning her neck to look back at the tent entrance. “Someone’s by the truck.”

That’s when Asami heard the light sound of footfalls on gravel. She froze as well, staring up at Korra, whose face was now a scowl. A deep rumble came from her chest, and she jumped off Asami, her clothes tore and fell around her as she shifted in to her wolf form.

She bristled, growling at the unzipped entrance of the tent, before she leapt outside. Asami stood quickly, hurrying out off the tent. Korra growled at a man wearing a mask next to the truck. He held a knife, readying it to strike. Korra stepped towards him, and he visibly flinched, he must have been underestimating Korra’s size. _Poor fool_ , Asami thought, standing by the tent and crossing her arms, clearly not worried.

Korra jumped at the man, and he fell to the ground on his back. Korra was upon him, knocking the knife out of his hands, he screamed in fear and she growled in his face. He swung his arms, his fist connecting with the side of Korra’s head. She recoiled, back shaking her head. The masked man tried to crawl away, but Korra was quickly on top of him again. She shifted, pulling his hands behind his back, and pressing her knee into his back.

“Babe, there is some rope in the truck, grab it?” She said, holding the man to the ground as he struggled to escape.

Asami jogged over the truck, reaching into the bed and pulling out a length of rope. She threw the rope to Korra and then walked back over to the tent, grabbing a blanket and draping it over Korra’s naked back.

Korra stood, having successfully tied the man’s hands behind her back. She pulled the blanket close around her chest. Korra and Asami stood next to each other assessing the man still struggling against his bound hands.

“Well, he’s clearly a human,” Asami said, hand on her hip. Korra laughed.

“You think?” She said sarcastically, and Asami rolled her eyes, “He was so scared of me!”

“Go put some clothes on,”

“But Samiiiii…” Korra complained, “He’s tied up we could still-”

“Mood’s ruined Kor,” Asami said, pushing Korra back towards the tent.

“Fucking humans!” Korra said, huffing back into the tent.

Asami walked over to the struggling man, pushing him onto his back with her boot. Asami removed his mask and he scowled up at her. His eyes were piercing yellow, his odd eyebrows, pushed together in anger. Korra stepped out of the tent dressed once again.

“Hey, that’s the guy I saw at the gas station,” She said, walking over to stand on the other side of the man. “He asked me if I was a werewolf,” They looked back down at him, and Asami stepped closer, crossing her arms.

“Well?” She asked him, raising a brow. “What was your problem?” The man stayed silent watching scowling at them both.

“Come on buddy!” Korra said, growing impatient. “Tell us why the fuck you thought attacking a werewolf and a vampire was a good idea. Especially when they were about to go to town on each other!” The man blushed.

“I didn’t know she was a vampire,” He mumbled, glaring over at Asami.

“Well good to know I was your only target,” Korra huffed, “Why do you want to kill me? I don’t even know you!”

“You beasts killed my brother that’s why!” He yelled, trying to sit up, his feet struggling against the dirt. Asami looked over at Korra questioningly.

“What?” She said, looking at her from the corner of her eye.

“Did you kill his brother?”

“How the hell should I know!” Korra yelled, raising her arms, “I don’t always catch a name! Besides I only got her two months ago, I’ve only killed one person in that time, and you know who that was.”

_Oh ya,_ Asami thought. Smiling slightly to herself. That was the night they met.

“Werewolves killed my brother! You’re all to blame!” The man shouted. Asami chuckled.

“That’s idiotic,” She said looking down at the man as if he was a child, “Are you going to kill all the werewolves?”

“As many as I can, yeah.” He said defiantly. Korra raised her arms then dropped them to her sides with a huff. Asami grabbed Korra and pulled her away from the man.

“So what now?” She asked Korra.

“Well, we can’t let him go, he will just try to kill us again.” Korra said, glancing over her shoulder at the man.

“Then would you mind dealing with him?” Asami sighed, “I’m honestly not really in the mood.”

Korra nodded and walked to the truck, pulling out a tarp and walking back over to Asami and the man.

“Well, dealing with a dead body certainly wasn’t what I had planned for this trip,” She said, laying the tarp out by the man. “Sorry Asami, not the most romantic thing we could be doing,” She sized up the man, looking at the tarp and then back at him.

“Oh, well,” Asami said, with a sigh. “His fault really,”

Korra picked up the man’s knife, sighed, and began walking towards him. He closed his eyes, moving to his knees, and began mumbling to himself.

“I’m sorry…I did all I could… Please forgive me Bolin…” Korra froze, the knife pressed to the man’s neck.

“Did you just say Bolin?” The man opened his eyes, glaring up at Korra, their faces close.

“Yeah, he’s my brother,”

“Your brother?” Asami asked.

“He was killed by beasts like you,” He answered, still scowling at Korra. Korra backed away, standing next to Asami, letting the knife fall to the ground.

“Fucking hell,” She said, “He’s not dead,”

“What?”

\----

Hiroshi sat at his desk, rifling through various status reports, signing what was acceptable. There was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” He said, without looking up. Kuvira walked into the office, and stood in front of Hiroshi’s desk.

“The Thrall are ready,” She said, leaning on her hip. “But they are growing impatient.”

“Then I think its time to move,” Hiroshi said, setting his pen down and addressing Kuvira. “This…Korra, needs to be dealt with,”

Kuvira grunted in approval.

“Move forward with the plan,” She smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter too so long, life's gotten a little crazy. This fic will now be updated on Wednesdays only, hopefully I can stick to that schedule better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions and games.

CHAPTER 7

 

“I still can’t get a good connection,” Korra huffed, pulling her phone away from her ear and looking at the screen, “Zero bars!”

“Its alright, we’ll get back tonight, and Bolin can deal with him,” Asami said, her eyes fixed on the road ahead of them. Asami was driving, and Korra lounged down on her seat, crossing her arms and occasionally casting glances back at Mako, still tied up, in the back seat.

“I swear, if you weren’t apparently related to my best friend, you would be dead right now.” Korra said, throwing a glare his way. Mako grunted, trying to shift from his position laying across the back seat with his hands and feet tied. A moment silently passed, they watched the dark forest path roll by.

“How do a vampire and werewolf end up together anyway?”

“Why the hell do you care?” Korra growled, her eyes still closed.

“Just curious,” Mako mumbled from the back seat, Asami glanced over at Korra who wore a deep frown. She reached over to take Korra’s hand, lightly running her thumb across Korra’s knuckles. Korra visibly relaxed and let out a sigh, but kept her eyes closed.

“We don’t really care about labels,” Asami answered, looking back at the road. “Besides she’s hot,” Asami shrugged.

“Ditto,” Korra laughed. Mako grunted from the back seat. Korra opened her eyes and looked Asami up and down. She smiled mischievously and scooted across the joined front seat and pressed herself against Asami’s side. She breathed onto her neck, “very hot,” Korra slowly kissed her way up Asami’s neck.

“Korra…” Asami whined, unconsciously moving her head to the side and granting Korra more access to her neck, “not in front of the human…” Korra breathed out a laugh and continued her trail up Asami’s neck.

“Really, right now?” Mako complained with a groan.

“Yeah right now.” Korra growled, “Now close your eyes and shut up.”

\----

The ride was long, but they eventually made it to Pabu’s, having driven all night. The sun was slowly rising over the mountains as they pulled up next to the bar and grill.

“Wake up you two,” Asami said, turning off the truck. “We’re here,” Korra rubbed at her eyes, lifting her head from where it rested on Asami’s shoulder. Mako groaned from the back seat, trying to lift himself up.

“Bolin is here right?” Asami asked, stepping out of the truck. Korra followed, pulling Mako out of the back.

“He should be, he lives above the bar.” Korra pushed Mako forward making him shuffle behind Asami as they walked up to Pabu’s locked front door. “There should be a key to the door with the truck keys.” Asami looked through the key ring and unlocked the door. They walked to the back behind the bar and up a small set of stairs and knocked on another door. After a moment they heard shuffling from inside and the door opened a crack. Bolin blearily blinked at his visitors, his hair ruffled from sleep.

“K-Korra? Why?” He asked with a yawn, opening his door wider.

“We have something of yours,” Korra said, and pushed Mako forward. Mako scowled back at Korra and then looked at the door, and visibly recoiled. The pair stared at each other for a while.

“Bolin? Is that really you?” Mako asked, his voice shaky.

“Its really me,” Bolin said, sadness in his voice.

“You’re alive?”

“Yup,”

“H-how?”

“Come in, and I’ll explain,” Bolin moved out of their way and the three walked inside the small apartment. After closing the door he motioned for them to sit, and they all took a seat on the couch, Bolin moved and to sit on the recliner.

“How are you alive?” Mako asked, after a moment of awkward silence.

“Well I never died,” Bolin tried to joke with a pained smile. Mako just stared blankly at him, and he let out a sigh leaning forward. “I didn’t die, I ran away.”

“Why would you run away?”

“Because I…changed.”

“You look the same to me. Why would you run away from everything? From me? We were finally making it somewhere we had a good life. Making decent money. We finally made it out of the lower ring!” Mako rambled, staring at his hands.

“I’m a werewolf!” Bolin shouted at him.

The room fell into a deathly silence. Mako stared at Bolin, his mouth opening and closing, but no words escaped. Korra also sat mouth agape at the awkward conversation, Asami nudged her with her arm.

“Uh, does anyone need a drink? How about some coffee? Korra, come help me make some coffee.”

“Huh? Oh, ok,” They both stood walking away from the standstill conversation. Asami lead Korra into Bolin’s kitchen to make the drinks.

Mako stared back at Bolin blankly. Bolin shifted nervously in the recliner, unable to keep Mako’s intense eye contact.

“I was scared. I got bit and you know Ba Sing Se’s rules about werewolves! You had just been hired at your dream job. You always wanted to be a cop but they would have fired you and sent us back to the lower ring if they learned of my…new condition.” Bolin paused taking a deep breath. Mako continued to stare at him. “I thought it would just be easier if I left. That way you wouldn’t have to choose.” A tear fell down Mako’s face and he angrily wiped it away.

“Bolin, you are all I have. I would give up everything for you! I don’t care if you’re a werewolf! We would have figured it out!” Mako shouted at him and Bolin recoiled, trying to sink into the recliner. Mako sighed running his hands through is hair. “Ever since you left I’ve hunted werewolves. I thought they killed you.”

“I’m sorry,” Bolin whispered. Mako was silent for a minute, hands in his hair. He stood up and walked over to Bolin, kneeling in front of him.

“I don’t care that you’re a werewolf. And I don’t care that you left.” Mako told him, face determined. He moved to grab his shoulder. “I’m just glad that we’re together now.” Mako stood up and Bolin followed.

“I missed you so much Mako,” Bolin said, pulling him into a crushing hug.

“Me too bro,” Mako replied.

\----

“Damn it! What the hell?”

“That’s 5 times,” Asami sang, as Mako huffed. “Five times I’ve won. Wanna go again?” Asami asked sweetly.

Shortly after the happy tear filled reunion the new friends decided to play Pi Sho. In hindsight that wasn’t a good idea, as they were all viciously competitive. This led to a pissed off Mako and a grumpy Korra, but a very happy Bolin and Asami, who were the only winners.

“Mako, you were never very good at Pi Sho,” Bolin laughed.

“No I just always let you win,” Mako argued.

“Yeah, clearly your _letting_ Asami win now,” Korra muttered, her head resting on her hand. Mako shot her a glare and she shot one back.

“Come on guys! It’s just a game.” Asami said, moving to take her turn.

“Easy for you to say, you keep winning.” Korra said, lightly shoving Asami.

“Yeah, but I- ” Asami froze, a shiver running up her back.

“Sami? What’s wrong?” Korra said, moving in front of her and looking concerned. Asami stared blankly at Korra’s face, until she shook herself and scowled.

“Its my father. He’s calling me home again.” Asami stood, moving to grab her things, “I told him never to call me again.”

“What are you going to do?” Korra asked.

“I’m going to tell him to fuck off,” Asami rushed around the room grabbing her bag and coat.

“Do you want me to come?”

“No.” Asami snapped. Korra flinched and Asami immediately felt guilty. She sighed deeply, pulling Korra into a hug. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be letting this anger out on you.”

“Let me come with you,” Korra asked, pulling back slightly. Asami shook her head with a small smile.

“No, I’m going to be in and out. Grab the rest of my things and hopefully never talk to him again.” Asami pecked Korra on the lips and moved to the door.

“At least let me drive you, we’ll borrow Bolin’s car,”

“I’ll just get a cab, don’t worry I’ll be fine.”

“Ok text me when you’re done. Good luck,” Korra hugged Asami, kissing her good bye and Asami walk out of Pabu’s out onto the street.

\----

Asami slammed the large front door closed behind her. Marching her way up the grand staircase.

“Father!” She yelled, as she made her way through the hallway. She slammed her way into Hiroshi’s office. “What don’t you understand? I don’t want to see or talk to you anymore!” Asami shook with her anger, she glared at Hiroshi sitting behind his desk. He looked up slowly from his work, blinking up at her.

“I don’t care about what you want Asami,” He said, looking back down at his papers. “You are my daughter, and I am your sire. You will do what _I_ want.”

“Like hell I will,” Asami yelled.

“Asami,” Hiroshi said irritably, “You will do what I require. Its just a matter of making it easy or hard.”

“You cannot make me do anything against my will.” Asami snarled.

“Yes I can.” Hiroshi looked up at her, anger in his eyes. “Kuvira.”

Kuvira stood from the couch in Hiroshi’s office, where Asami hadn’t noticed her. She smirked at Asami then whistled. Two thralls stepped inside from the hallway and grabbed Asami by her arms.

“What the hell?!” Asami screamed struggling against the two men currently lifting her off the floor. “Let go of me! Father!”

“Take her to her room.”  He said, his eyes coolly back on his work. They carried her from the office and farther down the hallway. Asami screamed, kicked, and struggled to escape. Soon they reached her door, and old sign that said, “keep out” in red crayon was still taped to the door. Kuvira opened the door and the two thralls threw Asami into the room. Kuvira stepped inside past them as Asami pulled herself to her feet.

“It didn’t have to be this hard,” Kuvira shook her head but the smirk was still on her face. “You should have dumped that mutt. Better yet you should have given her to your father.”

“Never,” Asami spat.

“Well, she’ll be here soon no doubt. You’ll make perfect bait for the little Lycan.” Kuvira said moving back into the hallway.”

“No. You can’t,” Asami started trying to rush at the door. But Kuvira slammed it closed. Asami heard the door lock.

“Only a matter of time now.” Kuvira snickered from the other side of the door, “I hope you said your goodbyes,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm insanely sorry this update took so long! I have had a bit of weird writers block, but I think Im over it. 
> 
> Shits about to go down. Buckle up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A daring rescue?

CHAPTER EIGHT

Asami’s head hurt. Actually everything hurt. She was scared to look in the mirror, she knew what horrors awaited her. Asami pulled her head out from under her pillow. At least her room was dark. It had been almost two days. Far too long without blood. Asami sat up looking around her childhood room. Her old drawings were still up on the walls and stuffed animals were littered around the room. Everything had seemed to remind Asami of her mother. If her mother was here she wouldn’t have let Hiroshi do any of this. Of course if her mother were here, her father probably wouldn’t be so crazy.

Asami had considered escape. However, her door was locked and extremely thick so she couldn’t break her way out. She thought about jumping out the window, but the fall would most likely break something, and there was no way she would heal fast enough to get away from the thralls that most likely patrolled the mansion. So she was stuck here.

Asami was mostly worried about Korra. She knew Korra would wonder where she was, but if she came here looking for Asami, Hiroshi would make sure she didn’t make it out. But even though Asami had only known Korra a short time. She knew Korra would try and find her. And because of that Asami was afraid.

Asami forced herself out of bed, walking into her bathroom. Groaning when she saw her reflection. There were deep bags under her eyes, as if she hadn’t been sleeping. She seemed paler than normal, and her irises were a dark black. The perks of been without food for a day. And it had now been two days.

Asami huffed back into her room falling face first onto her bed. She was groaning when she heard something. She looked up in time to see a small rock hit her window. Curious she stood up and walked to the window. Her eyesight wasn’t as good deprived of food, so she squinted out the window trying to make out what the disturbance was by only the light of the moon. Asami threw open her window.

 “What the hell Korra?” Asami hissed glancing around the yard for the thralls on patrol.

“There you are!” Korra whispered up to her, “What happened? Why are you still here?”

“I’m locked up,”

“What?!”

“Korra-”

“No,” Korra glanced around the yard, then looked back up at the window, “Open the window wider and move out of the way. I’m coming up.”

“Korra you cant-” Asami angrily whispered. Korra could not be here. Her life depended on it.

“Just….Move” Korra said, eyeing the distance from the window and the ground. She stepped back, far enough to give herself a good running start. She started to pull off her shirt and then her pants.

“What are you-” Asami started, but Korra raised a hand. She stripped the rest of her clothes off and then shifted into her large wolf form. She backed up a little more then took off towards the window. She jumped right before running into the wall, she was able to kick up the wall propelling herself up to the window. She shifted back to human form in the air and grabbed the edge of the window, heaving herself through the window and onto Asami’s floor.

“Did you see that?! That was awesome!” Korra said, looking back out the window and whistling. Korra turned to Asami and her face dropped in concern, "Sami, your eyes...Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just haven't eaten in a while," She responded waving off her concern, “Korra what are you doing here?” Asami asked angrily grabbing some of her clothes and throwing them at Korra.

“I came looking for you!” Korra argued, pulling the clothes on, “You weren’t answering your phone and I had no idea what had happened.”

“You can’t be here!” Asami yelled, “How did you even find me?”

“You have a very lovely scent, not easy to forget.” Korra said with a wink.

“This is beyond crazy. You couldn’t have just assumed that I didn’t want to see you?” Asami asked. Korra looked shocked, then her face fell and she looked at the floor.

"Is that what you want?" She asked quietly, "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Asami immediately felt bad. She wanted to run to Korra and pull her into a tight embrace. Of course that isn't what she wanted. But she had to get Korra out of here, it was too dangerous for her.

"It doesn’t matter what I want. You shouldn’t be here and you shouldn’t be with me. I'm a monster, you deserve better." Asami argued. _Please just leave, this is too hard._

Korra stiffened. Her hands fell to her sides and clenched and she looked up at Asami angrily.

"Is that really what you think? That you are some kind of monster, incapable of being loved?" Korra started whispering but was now yelling at Asami. Asami was taken aback at the sudden anger, but nodded mutely. Now she was the one looking at the ground. The last person to love Asami was her mother, but she was gone now. Her own father didn’t love her. How could anyone else?

"You are not a monster!" Korra yelled at her, "So what you’re a vampire? I don’t care! In fact I love that about you!" Korra was practically shaking with her frustration. Not at Asami but at the hate she seemed to have for herself. How could someone so wonderful be so full of self hate? Asami was amazing, smart, beautiful. Korra loved her. "I love you!"

Asami looked up, mouth agape staring at the frustrated Korra. Korra looked shocked at her words as well, but her face immediately softened into a smile. Korra moved close to Asami, and taking her hands. "I love you," She said again, softly.

Asami looked into her eyes and saw nothing but bright blue full of sincerity. Korra loved her. Asami's chest felt like it might burst, and she pulled Korra into a deep and sweet kiss.

"Ugh, I think I might vomit." The couple whipped around to see Kuvira leaning against the doorway. Korra growled and moved to attack her, stepping in front of Asami. Kuvira pulled out a gun, pointing it directly at Korra, and she froze. "You stay right there." Kuvira said, walking into the room, gun still trained on Korra. "I don’t like guns much, but a bullet to the head ends most arguments."

Kuvira whistled into the hallway and four thralls stepped into the room. She kept the gun aimed at Korra, a deep growling rose from Korra's chest as the thralls stepped closer to her and Asami.

"None of that. You are coming with us." Kuvira said, and Korra eyed the thralls as they stepped closer, grabbing both women by the arms.

"No, please. I'll do whatever my father wants, just let Korra go."Asami begged, looking at Korra desperately.

"It's too late for that. Besides, how much longer without food will it take until you break? The mutt's life does not determine your willingness. Hunger does. I'm honestly surprised you haven't bled her dry already."

"Seems Asami has more self control than you weak vampires, being pureblood has its perks," Korra taunted. Kuvira slammed the butt of the gun across Korra's face, cutting her brow.

"You think you can speak to me dog?" Kuvira sneered, "Talk again and I will shoot you in the leg. Take them to Hiroshi."

The thralls pushed Korra and Asami through the hallway and down the large stairs, into the main room. As they descended the stairs, Asami began to panic at the sight of how many vampires her father had amassed.

They encircled the main room of the mansion, watching as Asami and Korra were lead down the stairs. Hiroshi waited, with his hands behind his back in front of the vampires, a sick smile on his face.

The thralls roughly pushed Korra forward, causing her to fall into the middle of the circle of vampires. She jumped to her feet into a fighting stance, eyeing the crowd of fanged, and excited vampires. More thralls grabbed Asami and forced her into a kneeling position.

"Ah, Korra is it?" Hiroshi said, but Korra didn't pay him any attention. She continued to warily watch the surrounding vampires who seemed to get giddier with every passing second. "So nice of you to finally join us. It seems my Asami was the perfect bait."

"What do you want with me?" Korra asked.

"I want you dead. Along with all you werewolf scum." Hiroshi sneered. "You defiled my daughter! Playing tricks with her mind to make her stay with you."

"She didn’t do anything to me! Except show me the love you never had for me!" Asami yelled at him. Struggling against the thralls holding her on her knees.

"Have you learned nothing from you mother's death?!" Hiroshi shouted, "These things killed her! They murdered and took her from me! They-"

"Shut up." Hiroshi looked to Kuvira in shock. She wore a bored look on her face. "All I ever hear is 'my poor wife was murdered'. Your wife was an idiot."

"How dare you!" Hiroshi yelled, shaking in rage. "Kill her!" He commanded pointing to Kuvira. None of the vampires moved. Kuvira smiled.

"Your wife allowed herself to be beaten by a mutt. She deserved what she got." Kuvira gestured to Hiroshi, "Grab him."

Three vampires followed her command, grabbing Hiroshi and forcing him to his knees. Kuvira walked over to stand in front of him slowly, looking Korra up and down as she went.

“I’ve waited a long time for this, Hiroshi.” Kuvira said, pulling out two long daggers from behind her back. “Watching you stumble around. Vampires should rule this city, and soon, very soon, they will.”

“You will regret this Kuvira! I have followers all over the city!” Hiroshi spat.

“Not anymore. They have all gratefully switched to the winning side.”

“You can’t do this! I am a Sato we have-”

“I’m tired of hearing your voice,” With a fluid motion Kuvira sliced Hiroshi’s head off his body. He fell to the floor with a sickening thud, blood spilling all over the marble floor.

“You bitch!” Asami screamed, pulling hard against her captors. Kuvira turned to Asami, daggers dripping blood onto the floor.

“You can’t tell me you didn’t want him dead,” She asked mockingly. Asami struggled harder.

“Oh, I wanted him dead alright.” She spat, “He wasn’t yours to kill,”

Kuvira shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t care, what you think. You’ll be dead soon anyway.”

“Like hell she will!” Korra shouted, still eyeing the crowd of vampires, ready for anything.

“Ah, yes. The Lycan.” Kuvira said, placing her hand on her hip. “What to do with you?” Kuvira watched Korra, wiping the blood on her daggers off against her pants. She smiled. “Who here thinks they could take a wolf?”

The vampire crowd erupted into shouts, all claiming they have what it takes. Korra growled.

“Then this should be interesting!” Kuvira said, “Whoever wins will have the pleasure of doing whatever they wish with the last remaining Sato!”

The vampires all cheered loudly, jumping over each other to run at Korra. Korra tensed, muscles straining. She roared out and shifted, right as three vampires jumped on her, she throw them from herself as she became her large wolf form. The vampires rushed at her in waves, fangs bared. But Korra was too fast, too strong. She ripped the vampires apart. Sickening tears and sounds of limbs being ripped off bodies filled the room. Korra was quickly thinning the ranks of Kuvira’s small army. Kuvira scowled from her position next to a restrained Asami. Her displeasure was noticed by Asami who smiled happily and then laughed as she watched her girlfriend decimate Kuvira’s forces.

Only five vampires remained, but they watched Korra warily from the sidelines. Korra panted teeth bared and growling, body heaving. Blood coated her white coat and her teeth dripped crimson. Her blue eyes stared menacingly at Kuvira. Kuvira stared back, and her remaining vampires looked to her for further orders, the five smart enough not to follow their former companions. Kuvira looked to Asami, who still looked at Korra with pride.

Kuvira grabbed Asami, placing both of her daggers to her neck. Korra growled out, tensing to jump, but Kuvira tightened the daggers.

“Not so fast, Lycan.” She said, “You make one false move and I’ll cut Asami’s pretty head right off her body.” Korra relaxed back showing her surrender.

“Now, your going to change back, and my vampire friends are going to restrain you.” Kuvira ordered, motioning with her head for her vampires to move forward.

Korra shifted, her body still covered in blood. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and spit to clear her mouth. She growled at the vampires but allowed them to pull her arms behind her back. Kuvira smiled, the power now back in her hands. She stepped away from Asami and crossed the room over to Korra.

“You’re stronger then I gave you credit for,” Kuvira said, dragging a finger down Korra’s bloody face. Korra flinched away, and Kuvira chuckled. “But I’ve had enough with this _fun,”_

Kuvira turned around to face Asami, smiling over at her. She whipped back around plunging one of her daggers deep into Korra’s abdomen, and she cried out in pain.

“No!” Asami cried out, pulling against the thrall. Kuvira pulled the dagger slowly out of Korra, and she collapsed to the floor, gripping her waist, her own blood dripping from her fingers.

“I wonder how long a Lycan can last without blood,” Kuvira asked, kicking Korra onto her back, Korra groaned, her hands struggling to hold her own blood inside her body. “Should be interesting to watch.”


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

 

Kuvira's chuckles echoed throughout the room. She walked circles around Korra, who was clutching her abdomen as she bled onto the marble floor. Asami felt her fangs descend and she was transfixed on the blood pooling around the wounded Lycan. She looked up at the two thralls holding her. They were distracted by the blood too. She looked across the floor, where the bloodied knife that Kuvira had used on Korra laid forgotten. Here was her chance. Asami pushed up with her feet, her head connecting with the chin of one thrall, sending him sprawling and clutching a broken jaw. One hand free, Asami struck the other thrall in the neck and he gasped struggling for air.

Asami ran across the room, picked up the knife and buried it in Kuvira's shoulder. Kuvira cried out clutching the blade and tried to pull it from deep within her muscle. Asami ran to Korra, clutching her and trying to help her stand.

"Korra, we have to get out of here!" She cried. Korra's eyes searched blankly, her breathes quick and short.

"Don't just stand there! Kill them!" Kuvira shouted at the remaining vampires. They came to their senses and made for the couple. Asami hissed at them.

"Just try it!" Asami growled, hefting Korra up and supporting most of her weight.

"Asami…" Korra mumbled, trying to take more of her own weight with a groan.

"Korra, I know you are hurt, but we have to get out of here." Korra grabbed at her abdomen, blood spilling from between her fingers.

"H-hold on to me…" Korra mumbled, and then collapsed onto her knees. Asami fell with her, still clutching her shoulders. Korra groaned but it quickly turned into a growl as she forced herself to turn. Asami found herself on Korra's back. Her white fur was coated in blood and she stood shakily on her legs. The vampires advanced, jumping at the pair, but Korra dodged just barely, the attack falling on empty air. With what remained of her strength Korra ran to the front door and burst outside.

 ----

Mako, sat in the drivers seat of Bolin's old truck. He felt antsy. What if their fools plan of a rescue didn't work? Bolin's fingers tapped impatiently against the dash, making Mako twitch with annoyance.

"Will you cut that out?" He demanded, fists clenching in stress.

"Oh, sorry bro." Bolin said, moving his hand from the dash. "I'm just so nervous! What if Korra got caught, and they are torturing her right now?!"

"Something tells me it will take more then a couple vampires to stop that werewolf."

"Lycan,"

"Whatever."

The two jumped at a loud crashing sound, and looked up at the mansion, Korra, in her wolf form was running with an obvious limp, down the estates driveway.

"Mako! Start the car!" Bolin shouted, jumping out of the cab and running to undo the back of the truck.

Korra jumped into the bed with a thud, immediately collapsing and whining pathetically. Asami rolled off her, clutching her long white head close to her chest. Bolin jumped into the back with them, slamming the short door closed.

"Go!" He shouted, and Mako tore out of the driveway, speeding down the street towards the city.

\----

"Korra, honey…" Asami whispered, Korra's head pulled tight to her chest. "I need you to shift back so I can help you," Korra didn't respond but her body slowly and painfully shifted back into human form. The deep wound in her belly immediately started to bleed heavily, the presser of shifting causing more strain. Bolin tore off his jacket, pressing it tightly against Korra's abdomen trying to stop the bleeding. 

"Asami…This isn't good." He whispered, shaking his head. "Mako! We have to get to a hospital!" Mako opened the window partition separating the cab from the bed of the truck. 

"The closest hospital is at least 15 minutes away!" He shouted to the back, speeding up in the process.

"She doesn't have 15 minutes! She's loosing to much blood,"

Asami was silent, stroking Korra's short brown hair with her fingers. Korra's breaths were fast and ragged. She had passed out from blood loss and her skin was much to pale. 

"Korra…You're going to make it ok?" Asami whispered into her ear, "You can't leave me yet…" Tears rolled down Asami's cheeks. "Korra, I love you,"

Asami straightened, pulling Korra into a sitting position with her, she groaned in protest but didn't gain consciousness.

"She's not going to make it to the hospital," Asami said, her jaw set and voice tight.

"What? Asami this is Korra! She'll make it!" Bolin argued, shocked at Asami's change.

"She's lost to much blood." Asami said, gently moving Bolin's coat and hands from Korra's wound. "She needs to heal now. I'll heal her."

"Asami you can't! Your blood will kill her, not heal her!"

"I'll turn her." 

"Turn her?" Bolin asked confused, "Into a vampire?" Asami didn't answer, still stroking Korra's hair. "Asami! She's a Lycan! If you turn her she will definitely die!"

"No she will make it," Asami said, her voice strong. "She's Ravaa's blessed. She's different. Stronger."

Bolin fell back, his head in his hands as he cried, defeated. Asami moved Korra's head, so that her neck was bare and open to her. Korra's heartbeat was slow, barely pumping. Asami had to make it stop, so that it would start again. Asami sank her fangs deep into Korra's neck, and began to drink quickly and without restraint. Asami's eyes changed from black to red, having finally eaten after days of starvation. Warmth spread throughout Asami as Korra's blood filled her. The feeling made Asami sick.

Korra heart slowed, as Asami consumed the last of her blood. Korra grew still. Dead. Asami had only been told how to turn, though she had never done it before. Asami removed her fangs, then sunk them back into Korra's still neck once again, sending her venom through Korra. The venom would move quickly in Korra's veins straight to her heart. Korra suddenly jolted up, gasping and clawing at nothing, her heart was beating erratically much to fast, as if it would break out of her chest and fly away. Asami quickly bit into her own wrist, and held it to Korra's mouth. Korra protested at first, then in tasting Asami's blood she drank hungrily, replacing her lost blood with Asami's. Asami cooed and continued to stroke Korra's head as she sucked on her wrist. 

"Your blood will kill her." Bolin cried, wiping his eyes as he watched Korra. 

"No." Asami whispered to Korra, "You'll live."

Asami pulled her wrist away from Korra. Korra growled, reaching for Asami's bloody wrist, desperate for more. Asami held her in place, and she slowly calmed, her heart still beating impossibly fast.

Then all at once Korra froze, her heart stopped suddenly and she collapsed again, still. 

"She's gone." Bolin mumbled. "Lycan's can't be turned."

"She'll come back." Asami hissed, her head resting on top of Korra's. Bolin didn't respond, instead he stood and walked to the window partition and spoke softly to Mako. Asami could just make out what they were saying, though she didn't care what was said. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im terribly sorry this chapter took so long. Life has been crazy, and I finally feel like I have some spare time. Thank you so much for your patience. Hopefully it won't happen again.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

The beat up truck slowly rolled to a stop, and its headlights blinked off. Asami could hear the gentle sound of waves crashing, and taste the salt in the air. She continued to stroke Korra’s hair, refusing to notice how cold the still body had become. She flinched when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder, though her eyes never left Korra’s face.

“Asami?” Mako whispered, crouched near her, and holding her shoulder. “Asami, we need to get to the island, we can hide there.”

Asami didn’t respond, but bent over to press her lips to Korra’s cold forehead.

“Asami, by now every vampire in the city has to be looking for us. We need to go. Now.” Mako insisted, pulling Asami’s face towards his own. He searched her dull green eyes, and all he could see was profound sadness. “Bolin, come take Korra.”

Bolin jumped into the back of the truck and gently picked up Korra. Asami didn’t resist him, and Mako pulled her to her feet. He helped her out of the truck and the three of them walked down the short harbor. There was a lone boat, tied to the dock and a small shack rested on the dock beside it. The trio walked to the boat, where Mako stopped them.

“Just a minute,” He said, letting go of Asami and walking up to the shack’s door. He knocked, and a crash followed by shuffling was heard on the other side. The door opened, but Asami couldn’t make out the figure within, as Mako blocked the view. Mako argued in hushed tones with the man for a moment, then the both went silent. The door to the shack slammed shut, and Mako turned back to Asami and Bolin.

“Come on,” He said, as he led them to the small boat.

“Who is that Mako?” Bolin asked as he boarded the vessel along with Korra.

“The ferry man.” Mako answered, as he helped Asami sit down close next to Bolin and Korra. “He’s agreed to take us to the island. Technically, vampires and werewolves aren’t supposed to go to the island, but he owes me some favors.”

“And Kuvira wont be able to get us there?”

“No. Like I said, no vampires aloud on the island.” Mako huffed out a sigh, “Hopefully Ill be able to convince them to let you two stay.”

“Three,” Asami whispered.

“What?”

“The three of us. Hopefully the three of us can stay.” Mako turned away, looking out over the water, as the ferryman exited his shack and boarded the ship, starting it up and pulling away from the dock.

“Right. The three of us.”

\----

The water sloshed against the side of the boat as it pulled up next to Air Temple Island. The three slowly exited the boat, and lead by Mako, made their way toward the temple’s main building. Mako walked up the porch and knocked on the door. After a few moments the porch light flashed on and the door opened slowly. A tall bald man with a goatee stood in the doorway.

“Mako? Its early, what are you doing here.” The man looked past Mako at Asami and Bolin still holding Korra’s limp body. “What is this?”

“Tenzin, we need your help.” Mako motioned to Asami and Bolin. “This is Asami, a vampire,” Tenzin flinched straight, “And my brother Bolin, a werewolf. And…That’s Korra.”

“Korra?” Tenzin asked, stepping away from Mako and approaching Bolin. Tenzin’s face fell and he looked at Korra’s limp body. His eyes quickly scanned the rest of the group, and then he held the door wide. “Come in,”

They hurried into the building, and followed Tenzin into a large sitting room. He motioned to a couch. “Set her down here,” Bolin laid her down gently and reverently on the couch, and Asami moved to sit down beside her, placing Korra’s head in her lap. Tenzin knelt down near Korra, pressing his fingers to her neck and checking her pulse. When he didn’t find one he pulled away sadness covering his face.

“Oh Korra,” He said softly, “What happened to you?”

“Kuvira,” Mako said angrily, “She killed her.”

“She’s not dead.” Asami whispered, though her voice was strong. Tenzin looked questioningly at Asami, but turned to Mako.

“Who is Kuvira?”

“A very scary vampire,” Bolin answered.

“That doesn’t exactly answer my question.”

“We don’t really know who she is,” Mako replied shrugging his shoulders.

“She worked for my father,” Asami said anger creeping into her voice, “My bastard of a father created her, and Ill kill her for what she’s done to Korra.”

“Your father?” Tenzin asked.

“Hiroshi Sato,” Bolin whispered. The room grew quiet, the group looking at Korra’s body.

“Tenzin,” Mako began, breaking the silence, “Do you know Korra?” Tenzin let out a long sigh.

“Yes, I’ve known Korra since she was young.”

“How?” Mako asked, leaning forward in his seat.

“As you know Mako, I am Republic City’s human liaison.” Tenzin began, sitting down in his own seat. “My mother however, was a Lycan,”

“Like Korra?” Bolin asked.

“Yes,” Tenzin nodded, “However, because my father was human, all of his children were also.”

“It takes two Lycans to make another Lycan,” Asami mumbled.

“Correct.” Tenzin continued. “My mother was born and raised in the South. She was very close to the Royal family because of her medical expertise. Eventually Tonraq, Korra’s father became chief. My father, Aang, was a master at self-meditation. Connecting to ones body to have better control over oneself. Although he died young, he passed that knowledge down to me,” Tenzin paused looking over at Korra with a sad smile.

“When Korra was born, Ravaa’s Blessed, chief Tonraq called on me to help train her,” Tenzin sighed, running a hand over his face, “But Korra has always had a strong rebellious spirit. And I’m afraid I could not help her. She grew frustrated and angry with me, ordering me to leave. Her father reluctantly agreed with her, so I left. Moving here and turning my father’s old home, Air Temple Island, into a safe haven for the tormented humans of Republic City. Soon after I met my wife Pema, and started my own family. It’s been many years since I last say Korra.” The room grew quiet once again, as the group absorbed Tenzin’s story.

“Chief Tonraq will want her body, I will have to arrange transportation so that a funeral can be planned,” Tenzin said, beginning to rise out of his seat.

“She’s not dead,” Asami snapped, clutching Korra’s head close to her chest, “She’s going to be fine.” Tenzin froze, staring at Asami confusingly. Then he turned to Mako and Bolin.

“What does she mean?”

“Asami tried to…turn her.” Bolin replied. Tenzin nodded seeming to understand. He stood walking over to stand beside Asami. He placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

“I can see that Korra must have meant a lot to you-”

“I love her.” Tenzin nodded, then continued.

“But Lycan’s cannot be turned. I understand the pain of losing someone close to you, and though the pain never really passes. I promise it will get easier.”

“No!” Asami yelled, causing Tenzin to remove his hand. “I can’t be without her! I _wont_ be without her.” Asami’s eyes turned crimson as she snarled. Tenzin seemed unfazed and slowly moved away.

“I can see that tonight has been hard on all of you,” Tenzin turned to Mako, “you know where the spare rooms are. Feel free to each take your own.” Mako and Bolin stood, but Tenzin grabbed Mako’s shoulder looking at him with a stern gaze.

“However,” he began, “You know the rules. These are special circumstances so I will forgive it this once. Werewolves and vampires are not allowed on the island for good reason. I will not tolerate any violence or further rule breaking.” Mako and Bolin nod in agreement, then Bolin moved to take Korra, he smiled sadly at Asami as she snarled at him.

“Come on Asami,” He said softly, “Lets get Korra to bed,” Asami’s face softened and her eyes changed back to their natural green. She nodded and allowed Bolin to take Korra, and the three exited the room.

\----

Asami sat on the small twin bed in her borrowed room. Korra had been placed in her own room, across from Asami’s. Asami curled her legs into her chest and allowed more tears to fall down her face. Korra would be ok she had to be. Asami hadn’t been able to tell Korra how she felt. That she loved her. Deciding she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep, Asami climbed off her bed and walked to Korra’s door. She almost knocked when she remembered it wouldn’t matter. A sob forced it way out of her lungs and she slowly opened the door.

Korra was the same way they had left her a few hours ago. She was only covered by the blankets on the bed, and dried blood marred her beautiful brown skin. Asami walked over to her, brushing her choppy bangs out of her closed eyes. She couldn’t leave Korra like this. Walking out into the hallway she remembered Mako mentioning the washroom was in another building next door, and Asami made her way there. The washroom was large, with a grand tub in the center. She found a small bowl and filled it with warm water, she grabbed a towel and headed back to Korra’s room. Asami moved the blanket off Korra’s body and began to wash off the blood. Asami made her way down to Korra’s abdomen; she brushed her fingers over where her deep wound once was. Asami’s blood had healed the wound quickly, but at what cost?

Soon Korra was clean and Asami dressed her in some spare clothes she had found in the closet. They were loose and baggy a, light brown color, so different from Korra’s usual blue. Asami began to cry once again, and crawled into the small bed beside Korra, wrapping her arm around her waist. She pressed her face into Korra’s neck and for a moment she felt warmth coming from her body. ‘She’s just warm from the water I used,’ Asami thought to herself, pushing it from her mind. ‘You’ll be ok Korra. I know you will.’ Holding her love, Asami slowly drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM! Another chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

 

The sun was high in the sky over Air Temple Island. Air Acolytes, as the humans living on the Island were called, busied themselves about the various buildings on the Island completing their chores.

Mako, Bolin, and Asami had joined Tenzin’s family for lunch. Tenzin's children, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo stared at the visitors in wonder. Jinora was more subtle, peering over her book, while the younger two blatantly stared.

Bolin slowly picked at the vegetarian meal Pema had made for them. Grimacing at the lack of meat. Tenzin had been kind enough to send some acolytes to retrieve blood for Asami, though she barely sipped at it. Asami was desperate to return to Korra, and spent most of the meal waiting to make her escape.

As small hand pulled at her shirt, and she looked down to find Meelo smiling up at her. He had moved to sit beside her.

“Are you really a vampire?” He asked.

“Yes,” Asami whispered.

“Do you drink blood?”

“Meelo!” Pema reprimanded, “leave our guests alone.”

“It's ok Pema,” Asami said giving her a small smile. “Yes I do.” She answered and Meelo’s toothy grin grew.

“Does it taste good?” He asked curiously.

“I think it does,” she said honestly, “do you think so?” Meelo thought for a moment.

“I lost me tooth once and it bleeded-“

“Bled,” Jinora corrected from behind her book.

“And it bled an awful lot.” He replied, “ It didn't taste very good.”

“Good thing you aren't a vampire then right?” Asami said, smiling down at the curious boy.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “I'd rather be a Lycan like Gran-Gran they’re cool!”

“Lycan’s are very cool,” Asami mumbled, tears forming in her eyes. Asami brushed them away. Noticing Asami’s distress, Tenzin cleared his throat.

“Why don't you go play in the yard?” He told his children in more of a command then a question. Meelo groaned as he followed his sisters from the room, but paused in the doorway.

“Goodbye beautiful vampire!” He said with a bow. Then he ran from the room. Tenzin sighed, shaking his head at his son’s antics.

“Now,” he began addressing the three guests, “the ship to the South will arrive in about a day. I have contacted Chief Tonraq and he has requested that the three of you travel to the South as well.”

“What?” Mako asked, clearly disturbed about traveling to the werewolf Capitol.

“Tonraq would like to meet Korra’s friends, and you will be able to explain what happened to his daughter the best.” Asami said nothing but noted in consent. She had already planned on joining Korra, she would not leave her now.

“Tenzin,” she said after a moment, and he turned to her, “if that's all, I would like to go. I need…some air.” Tenzin nodded and Asami stood and left the dining room, walking down the hallway towards Korra's room.

A loud crash sounded from outside, followed by a cry. Asami paused in her tracks. She heard another scream and rushed to find the source. The sun was bright and Asami hissed when she was hit with its harsh rays. Her eyes quickly adjusted and she froze in shock at the situation in the courtyard.

Korra stood hunched, her mouth open in a snarl, canines elongated and sharp. Her pupils were blown wide, and her irises a pale white circled in black. Tenzin's children where clutching each other in fear, none of them daring to move. Korra was surrounded by shattered glass from her broken window, and Asami watched as a large cut across Korra's forehead healed shit and a single drop of blood ran down the side of her face.

Meelo noticed Asami standing in the doorway and called out to her.

“Asami! Help!” He cried. Korra flinched at the sound and growled, moving quickly towards the kids.

“Korra stop!” Asami shouted rushing in front of the children. Korra froze abruptly, standing rigidly straight. Her eyes going wide.

“Korra?” Asami asked. Korra didn't move but blinked slowly. “Are you alright sweetie?” Korra moved forward abruptly, wrapping her arms around Asami nearly knocking them both over. Korra buried her face in Asami's neck nuzzling close Asami's arms came around her, and she cooed in her ear.

“It's going to be ok,” She said, “I promise.”

\----

The sky was dark. The moon glistening over the water surrounding the Island. Tenzin sat across from Korra and Asami. Korra gripped Asami's arm tightly, leaning into her side. Tenzin eyed Korra warily. Bolin and Mako sat on the other side of the room, unsure what to do. Bolin shifted awkwardly.

“Is she a zombie?” Bolin half whispered to Mako. Asami shot him a glare and he cowered down in his seat.

“I think it is clear that Korra's transformation was successful.” Tenzin stated. They all glanced over at Korra, whose eyes where closed, her head pressed against Asami's shoulder. “However we are now dealing with something completely new. There has never been a Vampire/Lycan hybrid before.” Tenzin ran a hand through his beard.

Korra began to shake against Asami, and Asami pulled her closer whispering sweet words. Korra calmed down almost immediately and relaxed into Asami's side once again.

“I think it obvious that Korra had formed a sire bond with you, Asami,” Tenzin continued.

“I've never sired anyone before,” Asami admitted. “I'm not sure what to do,”

“But you were sired yourself. Remember how that feels. Though I think Korra's is stronger then a regular bond, it most likely feels the same.” Asami thought for a moment then frowned.

“I will not take away her free will.” Asami stated, remembering what her father would do to her. “I will not make her do anything.”

“You might need to control her, Asami,” Tenzin argued. “We do not yet know how Korra will respond to…anything. And though the thought frightens me. You might be our only defense.”

“Korra isn't a monster!” Asami snarled, causing Korra to jump in surprise. Asami wrapped her arm around her again silencing her distress.

“I'm not saying that she is,” Tenzin assured. “I am only stating that all of this is new, and needs to be dealt with gently.”

“He's only looking out for all of us Asami,” Mako reasoned, “especially Korra.” Asami sighed and nodded.

“I think the best thing for Korra would be to continue to on to the Southern Water Tribe.” Tenzin continued. “Her father and mother will undoubtedly wish to see what has happen to their daughter.

Korra made a deep sound and all eyes turned to her. She was still pressed Asami's side but she was staring intently at Tenzin. Tenzin met her gaze, smiling at her. Korra, just continued to stare.

“Korra?” Korra whipped her attention to Bolin, who shrunk slightly. “I-is it ok I go with you? To the South?” Korra did not respond. Just staring blankly at Bolin. After a moment of silence Asami spoke.

“I think that would be fine, Bolin,”

“Thanks,” Bolin smiled at her, then turned to give Korra a smile as well. She did not respond. The room fell silent. Korra’s gaze shifting between all present. Afterward while Asami sighed, standing up and pulling Korra with her.

“I think I'll take her to bed now,” she said, Tenzin nodded and Asami and Korra exited the room.

\----

Asami took Korra back to her room; she helped her undress to only her briefs and chest bindings.

“Korra, can I stay the night with you?” Korra looked up from the ground to meet Asami's gaze. She gave no answer, just continuing to stare. Asami walked over to her taking her hands in her own. “Sweetie, can you talk to me?” Korra just stared. Asami sighed and moved towards the door.

“I'll just be across the hall them,” she said turning from Korra. Before she could reach the door Korra grabbed her wrist stopping her. Korra's eyes were wide, but blank nit was as if she couldn't remember how to show emotion.

“Do you want me to stay?” No answer, “I guess I'll have to just take that as a yes.” Asami walked back over to the bed, pulling down the covers and climbing in. She looked at Korra expectantly as she had yet to move.

“Come get in bed,” she said. Korra jerked forward quickly laying down in the bed stiffly.

“Awe, sweetie,” Asami cooed, taking Korra’s fingers between her had. “That wasn't an order. I'm not forcing you,” Korra’s gaze shifted to their clasped hands, but once again she stayed quiet.

“I wont command you to do anything ok?” Asami leaned over to press a kiss to Korra’s cheek. Korra’s eyes fluttered shut at the contact then opened to stare at Asami. “I’m going to tell you to do something, but don’t do it unless _you_ want, ok?” Asami pulled away slightly.

“Get out of bed,” She said.

Korra jolted, sitting up rigidly straight on the bed. She threw her legs over the side of the bed then froze. She began to shake slightly but then slowly pulled her legs back onto the bed and laid down completely.

“There you go,” Asami whispered, pulling herself closer to Korra, resting against her chest. “I don’t want you to do anything unless you want.” Asami pulled the covers over them, and they laid silently. After a while Asami felt Korra’s fingers brush her back lightly. Asami smiled into Korra’s chest and pulled Korra’s arm around her waist and laced their fingers together. Korra relaxed and after a short time the couple fell asleep.

\----

Asami awoke with a start, flying upright. She breathed quickly her eyes darting around the room. Asami clutched her chest trying to calm herself.

“Just a nightmare,” She whispered to herself. Asami then noticed that the bed was empty besides her. “Korra?”

Korra looked back at her. The window was opened and the moonlight shined through.

The soft white light lit up the lines as contours of Korra’s body. Her blue eyes glittered in the light as she met Asami’s gaze. Korra sat cross-legged in front of the window. Her hair was ruffled from sleep or the lack of and there were bags under her eyes. 

“Can’t sleep?” Asami asked, climbing out of bed to join Korra by the window. Korra didn’t answer but turned back to look out at the moon. Asami leaned her head against Korra’s shoulder and looked out at the light of reflecting off the water surrounding the Island.

“I had a nightmare,” Asami said after a moment. A low rumbling growl came from Korra’s chest and Asami couldn’t help but smile to herself. “I’m ok. I just dreamed about the night when…you were hurt.” Korra grew stiff, and Asami grabbed her hand.

“What do you remember about that night?” Asami whispered. The silence consumed them again as Korra wouldn’t respond. “What do you remember about anything?” Silence. Asami let out an annoyed sigh, leaning away from Korra.

“Why wont you just talk?” Asami asked annoyance in her voice. “I just want you to talk!” Her voice broke, “I just _need_ you to tell me you’re ok.”

Korra didn’t turn from the window, but just continued to look out at the moon. Asami wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. What if this wasn’t the Korra she remembered? The Korra she needed and loved. What if this was just and empty shell wearing Korra’s face. Asami shivered at the thought, tightening her grip around herself.

Korra suddenly stood, walking back to the bed. She pulled the comforter off the bed and walked back to the window. Korra drapped the blanket across Asami’s shoulders, then gently picked her up and placed her between her legs, pulling her close against her warm chest.

Asami was stiff for a moment, until she felt fingers running through her hair. The touch was familiar and comforting and Asami pressed her face into Korra’s chest.

After a while Asami fell asleep again, her soft snores filling the room. Korra was still awake and staring out at the moon. The light illuminated her face, and a single tear ran down her cheek.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im looking for constructive criticism! Please tell me how to make my writing better!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long...my bad...

Chapter Twelve

 

A large ship pulled up along the docks of Air Temple Island. Its sides marked with the symbol of the Southern Water Tribe. Acolytes rushed to tie the ship to the dock, and a large anchor fell from the bow splashing into the water.

Early morning sunlight streamed in through the small window in Korra’s room, Asami’s eyes blinked open, disturbed by the light. She was disoriented for a moment but then smiled to herself when she realized she was still cuddled up with Korra. She stared at her Korra’s peaceful face, still deep in sleep. Asami gently ran her fingers down Korra’s cheek until she reached her lips. She traced their softness until she reached her lips. She traced their softness, pausing momentarily when she felt sharp points barely showing past her lips. Korra was hungry. Even with her limited knowledge of new vampires, Asami knew that if not handled carefully her first blood lust could be a disaster.

Asami slipped out of Korra’s arms gently, careful to not wake her up. She quietly slipped her shoes on and walked out of the room quietly shutting the door behind her.

\---- 

Korra felt hot, too hot. She struggled in her sleep throwing the bed covers off. She groaned and jolted awake, sweat rolling down her face. She scratched at her skin, wanting to tear it off to remove the heat. Then she noticed the absence of the cold body next to herself, and her body turned to ice.

Korra’s mind ran rapidly through the many possibilities of where Asami had gone. She felt cold, empty, and…thirsty. Her tongue came out to run over her lips and she felt the length of her fangs ready to feed, ready to make her warm again. Wrong. WRONG. That was wrong. She was already warm. She was too warm. Hot.

Korra fell to the floor. Her hands pressed against her head trying to contain the conflicting emotions and thoughts. Hot. Cold. Thirsty. Empty. What was real? What was right? What was she?

The bedroom door burst open and Asami stood with a red bottle in hand.

“Shhh, its ok.” She whispered rushing over and laying a comforting hand against her back, “What happened sweetie?”

Asami. Asami was here. She hadn’t left. Asami. Love. Korra’s mind cleared and all she could see was Asami’s beautiful pale green eyes.

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami. Everything was clear and she could make sense of her thoughts. Asami’s hands rubbed soothingly down her back, and Asami’s soft words helped calm Korra even more. After a moment Asami pulled back placing a hand on Korra’s thigh as she reached behind herself to grab the bottle of blood.

“You’ve probably noticed your thirst by now,” Asami explained, twisting the lid off the bottle. The smell made Korra’s mouth water. “Your body is definitely showing the signs.” Asami handed the bottle to Korra. Who took it looking at Asami unsure.

“Go ahead. Its what you need. I promise you’ll feel better after.” Korra placed the rim of the bottle to her lips and slowly took a sip.

The blood had been warmed and it went down Korra’s throat thickly. The blood tasted differently to Korra then it ever had before, sweet and wonderful. Korra hungrily chugged more down. Even though they were not in use, Korra’s fangs remained long and sharp. They got in the way while Korra tried to drink out of the bottle. She growled in annoyance.

“Fangs bothering you?” Asami laughed. “They will always be out when you are feeding”

Korra was only half aware of Asami talking. A pounding had started in her head.

“I wonder why your eyes are white instead of red,” Korra heard Asami continue, “I’ve never seen that before. Must be part of being a hybrid. I wonder what else is different.”

Korra gulped down the rest of the red liquid. She licked the rim of the bottle trying to find more blood. She growled in frustration, throwing the bottle against the wall. It shattered, splattering the wall with leftover blood. Korra growled louder this time, chest heaving and her sight red ringed.

“Korra its ok,” Asami soothed, placing a hand on her flexed bicep. “This is just a blood lust. I know it doesn’t feel like it, but you can control it.” Korra relaxed slightly but her chest still continued to rise and fall quickly.

Asami pulled back her sleeve, revealing her wrist. She bit into her own veins deeply. Korra followed the movement, groaning once she saw Asami’s blood drip onto the floor. Asami offered her wrist to Korra.

Korra lunged forward sinking her fangs into Asami’s wrist, and sucking greedily. Asami stroked Korra’s hair gently.

“There you go,” She cooed, “the only way to fully satisfy a blood lust is to drink from a live source.”

Korra hummed contentedly. She slipped one of her arms around Asami’s waist and effortlessly picked her up and placed her in her own lap, all without ending her feed. Asami chuckled.

“Blood lusts will become fewer,” She assured, her other arm resting along Korra’s shoulders, “You wont have as many and even when you do they wont be as powerful.”

After another short moment, Asami stroked Korra’s neck and pulled her wrist away. Korra let go without resistance. The red haze had long since lifted and she felt full and content. Asami’s wrist healed itself, the bite marks sealing and leaving only a coupe of drops left. Korra reached back down, gently running her tongue against the healed wound. She looked back up at Asami and the two shared a moment. Asami let out a quiet gasp when Korra’s irises changed from white to her natural blue.

Asami’s eyes darted down to Korra’s familiar brown lips then back up to her eyes. Korra leaned forward and Asami closed her eyes, ready for the coming kiss. The kiss never came, as Korra nuzzled into Asami’s neck instead. She pulled her close almost purring into the crook of Asami’s neck and shoulder.

Asami sighed but smiled. She wrapped her arms around Korra puling her even closer, and resting her head on top of Korra’s. Asami was happy, nervous, but happy. Her Korra was still here. And although she wouldn’t speak and seemed to be shy with her affection beyond cuddling, Korra was here and alive. Asami breathed in her sent deeply.

 ----

Asami held Korra’s hand as the coupe stared up the large ship. The mark of the Southern Water Tribe stood out bright and blue against the dark metal of the ship. Asami turned to Korra, drawing her attention.

“Are you excited to go home?” She asked, though she didn’t expect a response. Korra looked at her and Asami could have sworn she saw a slight nod.

“I can’t wait to see the South!” Bolin shouted, and the couple turned to watch him carrying his bag toward the ship. “Its going to be amazing! I’m only a new werewolf, but hopefully they can help me understand it better.”

Mako sulked quietly behind the enthusiastic Bolin. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he seemed to be trying not to look a the ship beside him.

“Mako are you coming?” Asami asked when the pair were closer.

“No,” He mumbled.

“Mako would rather stay in vampire infested Republic City, then travel to the werewolf infested South.” Bolin said, shoving Mako.

“You are welcome to come with us,” Asami said, “It might be safer in the South then in RC, right now.”

“Yeah! And us werewolves aren’t as prejudiced against humans as vampires can be!” Bolin flinched slightly then continued, “No offence, Asami.” Asami only shrugged.

“I don’t want to be in the way,” Mako whispered.

“Bro! You’re never in the way! Besides what am I gonna do in the big South without my big bro?”

“Get into trouble,” Mako said rolling his eyes, “Alright I’ll go. Let me grab my bag.”

“No need!” Bolin said, lifting up one of his bags, “I already grabbed your stuff!” Mako snatched the bag and glared at Bolin.

“I’m glad you’re coming,” Asami told him, reaching over and touching his arm.

Korra snarled sharply, glaring at Mako. She stepped forward pushing Mako away from Asami. Mako jumped back, his hands out in front of him.

“Korra snarled sharply, glaring at Mako. She stepped forward pushing Mako away from Asami. Mako jumped back, his hands out in front of him.

“Korra!” Asami chastised, till Mako wove her off.

“It’s ok, Asami,” He said, turning back to Korra. “I’m sorry Korra ok? I’ll stay away.”

Korra growled one more time, then turned away from him, wrapping herself around Asami’s arm. An awkward moment of silence passed, until Bolin cleared his throat.

“Well, lets go aboard shall we?” Bolin lifted his bag then picked up Korra’s and Asami’s taking them as well as he walked onto the ship. Mako followed quietly, being careful not to look back at the couple. Once they were out of earshot Asami whipped around.

“What was that?!” She hissed at Korra, who visibly shrank. “You can’t attack people simply because I touch them! Its my choice who I do anything with!” Korra shifted away, her shoulders hunched over. Asami immediately felt her frustration vanished and reached out to turn Korra back to her.

Tears fell down Korra’s cheeks and she stared down at the boards of the dock. Asami brushed her thumbs over the tears on Korra’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped like that.” She whispered, “But you can’t be so defensive ok?” Korra looked pleadingly into Asami’s eyes and Asami pulled her close.

“I appreciate you watching out for me, but I can’t take care of myself.” Asami said into Korra’s hair. “Besides Mako is harmless.”

Asami pulled away and took Korra’s hand leading her up onto the ship.


	13. I hate it when writers do this

Its been a long time since I have updated this fic. And there really is no excuse for it. Guess I lost motivation. But I want to try again. I would like to rewrite what has already been written to boost my ideas and re-familiarize myself with my own story. I would post all the rewritten chapters at once so that you readers wouldn't have to wait for content you have already read. I would like to make my goal to write all of the story at once and then have a weekly posting of each chapter. Its summer now so no University to deal with, and I have been missing Korrasami. Your comments are what has brought me back, so please tell me what you think about this plan. And if there is something I have explained in the story so far that you don't understand, please let me know so I can fix it this time around. Thank you so much. -Director

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment, let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks to pugsofhousetargaryen for being my Beta!
> 
> http://director550.tumblr.com


End file.
